


Affection by Decimals

by Scatcatz



Series: Affection by Decimals [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor doesn't have genitalia, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, but he will, rot your teeth sweet, socially shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatcatz/pseuds/Scatcatz
Summary: This is a self indulgent Human Female Reader x Connor romance drama with lots of hurt/comfort and fluff with some nsfw chapters. I don’t use Y/N so the character is nameless when possible. I do use she/her pronouns. Its more about everyday life with androids that won their freedom and Connor’s socially reserved acquaintance who becomes more than he realized.





	1. The First of Many

“Connor, please for the love of god. Stop following me around like a damn poodle. There are plenty of people here to talk to. Just go socialize or something.” Hank said reaching the cusp of pushing Connor in any direction that wasn’t near him. He pointed to the table towards the back where people were drinking Christmas themed shots and throwing confetti.

“You see Chris over there? Go say ‘hi’ to him. He’s a nice kid just like you. You’ll get along great.” He slapped him on the back nudging him forward. Connor had no real reason for coming to their work’s Christmas party other than making sure Hank got home safely and wasn’t alone. Hank only had a handful of friends and each holiday reminded him of that.

“Sure.” Connor briefly said and headed over to Chris. To be honest, he didn’t care for all the reckless behavior that happened at these parties. No one was sober enough to be considerate or thought provoking. His brain rotted away here. He made a quick scan of all their faces to gather their names. Chris was in the middle of a toast when he approached.

“Merry early Christmas to all the miserable faces that I have to see tomorrow morning!” The group raised their glasses and gulped it down. Their laughter was followed by light shoving of Chris’s arm. He turned his head towards Connor. “You here to celebrate too?”

“Yes. Tis the season after all.” He recalled the popular saying finding it appropriate.

“Have a drink with us!” He pushed a glass across the table. Connor raised his hand refusing.

“No thanks. Androids can’t drink.” Chris immediately felt silly for asking. Shifting his Santa hat.

“Oh yeah, my bad. You’re just like my friend here. Can’t seem to convince her to drink anymore.” He motioned to the young woman wearing antlers across from him.

“I said I would only have  _one_  with you guys. That was the one.” The group kept pressing her for another.

“Why do you drink just one?” Connor asked.

“I don’t actually like the taste of alcohol. Let’s call it peer pressure. There’s no benefit to drinking anyway.” She smiled at him. A lone rock in the sea of deafening, blissful people.

“Hey! Alcohol helps with heart disease and stuff.” He points back to her. Related info filtered into his memory to contribute to the argument.

“It is believed to reduce the risk of a heart attack by 10 to 15%.”  She groaned at the result looking back at Chris’s smug face.

“See! You should have another.” The group muddled their opinions around the table. Battling the pros and cons of each type of drink they fancied.

“One shot is the maximum allowance for a woman her size otherwise the risks outweigh the benefits.” Connor adds. She turned back to him.

“Thank you, ummm… Connor, right?” She paused tapping her fingers.

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Thank you, Connor for proving my point.” She said. Chris booed in response.

“He just called you short stuff.” He laughed. For a moment, Connor worried his message came across as rude until she politely smiled at him then back to Chris.

“I am short. Breaking new ground there, Chris.” She adjusted her antlers and ever so slightly sat up taller. Chris made a displeased hum. Connor noticed somehow confetti had fallen onto his jacket and no matter how many times he swiped it, it was staying.

“Connor.” His ears perked up.

“I need your help convincing her to do karaoke tonight.” His hands came together into a small prayer. The group overheard the word ‘karaoke’ and chimed in. 

“Karaoke is so much fun! After you sing once, you’ll want to keep going. Its pretty addictive.” Said another woman. People turned to each other listing off possible song requests giddy for the opportunity.

“Chris, come on! You do this every time we’re here and I say the same thing. I came for the atmosphere and to chill out.” She crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair while staring at him.

“I heard some rumors you sang at the other party and you are holding back on me girl. I wanna hear it! You too, right Connor?” His head tilted towards her.

Connor had no particular interest in this but for the sake of conversation, he complied. When he gently turned towards her, she knew at that moment he could no longer be on her side. She leaned away.

“Well, there are perks to the act of singing…” He stopped after watching Chris smirk and her hand rub across her face with another groan.

“Traitor.” She mumbled.

“My hero, sit with me.” He patted the seat next to him.

“I’m gonna slap you, Chris.” She half threatened. Connor sat down trying to think of a more compelling reason for her when someone walked up behind her and whispered into her ear. She whipped her head back at Chris and lightly smacked her hands onto the table.

“Chris, you did not!” He placed his hands up in the air to protect himself. Connor really did not want to be this close to him considering he was within striking range.

“You’ve already sang this song with them! You just got to do it one more time. No big deal.”

“I sang in front of a  _very_ small group not a whole bar!” Definitely glad he was not the focus of her animosity. He turned her attention away from him.

“There is a high probability most people here will not remember what happened. We might be the only ones to truly enjoy that moment.” Her eyes lingered on him before a hint of a smile slipped away. Her eyes pleaded back to Chris.

“Oooh no. Its too late for that. The DJ’s already got your name.” She opened her mouth then closed it tightly shoving away from the table to the single bathroom.

“Oh here we go again.” Chris leaned towards Connor. “She’s always over thinking things. Better let her blow off some steam before I go talk to her. She might just rip my head off.” He takes another sip of his drink.

“I could talk to her.” He stands up from the table.

“Sure, but I should warn you.” Connor looks back at Chris. “She’s very sensitive. Just… try and build up her confidence. Just enough so she’ll get out of her own head then she’s usually fine." 

He raises his half empty glass. "Good luck.”

Connor made his way over to the swinging door to find her washing her hands. Her heart rate had increased and her hands shook visibly. She breathed deeply.

“Excuse me.” She jumped at the sound then turned back to him. He could tell she wasn’t quite comfortable near him. Still a stranger in her eyes despite the casual greetings at the front desk every so often. They knew of each other through coworkers but nothing substantial.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” He stepped beside her while she washed her face in the mirror. She turned off the water leaving a sudden quietness between them.

“Okaaay.” She looked in the corner of her eye as her body leaned away from him again.

“You tend to allow others to persuade you into situations that cause you grief. Why do you let them?” She was silent for a moment. Her eyes downcast. Hands clasped.

“Oh, well, they don’t cause me grief. I like being around them most of the time. They just think I need to be more  _adventurous_  is all.” She air quoted. He could tell she was lying. There was more to it. He stared at her trying to understand this unbalanced emotional attachment she had towards her friends. Her eyes darted around nervous. Eventually she gave him more pieces.

“I don’t know. They’re my friends. I still trust them even though they mess with me. Its not as bad at its seems.” Connor hummed back not quite satisfied with the response. She spoke again but softly. The words seemed more for herself than for him.

“Perhaps I need them to push me because I can’t. Does that make sense?” She lifted her eyes to him. She seemed so lost, so somber. His observation led him to a familiar conclusion. 

“You’re afraid of failure but even more afraid of remaining the same.” She looked away. Hands still holding tightly. He knew this kind of fear. Something inside him compelled him to reach out and place a hand on her shoulder.

“You lean on your friends for strength.” Her gaze returned to him. So kind and curious. “But you must know, the first step starts with you.” She looked upon his hand as he retracted it then she looked back to him.

“I get really nervous around people. Its silly, I know, but its still there. I wish I could throw away all these dumb emotions and live a simpler life.” Her eyes flew open after she thought about that statement and who she told it to. “I’m so sorry, that was rude of me.” Connor felt deeply melancholy. The fraction of himself he left behind was better off forgotten but she needed to know how wrong she was.

“Don’t wish your emotions away. Living without them… was like nothing else ever mattered. People, thoughts, life. It meant nothing. Existing point to point leaves everything else …empty. Without context.” He sighed deeply.

“Was that how you felt like before?” Her eyes touched something inside of him. The humble beginnings of realization maybe. He faltered a bit when he remembered the machine part of him he had destroyed.

“Its like having a single thought command you again and again until it is finished. I used to have pride in it. It felt right.” He squeezed his hands then relaxed them. “But I started seeing more of the world. I began to doubt the values I innately knew were true. Questions that had no clear answers. No way to tell how to think and it was both inspiring and terrifying. Going back on my own creators, myself, any sense of stability I built my entire existence on. I slipped into the grey in between of right and wrong. I don’t know who I would be without Hank to guide me." 

He rubbed his palm on the rim of the sink when her warm hand rested on top of his shooting feedback through his whole body. The pressure sensor registered it as minor. An act of kindness. He never felt this intimate with anyone besides Hank. All those bottled up thoughts had finally been heard by someone who genuinely cared. He couldn’t describe how relieved he felt.

"What you and Hank did for your people changed the world.” She removed her hand taking away the modest sense of affinity. He also noticed there was a faded mark from an animal bite on her hand. “It’s comforting to know even legends could feel uncertainty.” He saw her sad tainted smile peek through. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry into your past. You’re probably sick of people pestering you about it.”

“Its okay. It was very demanding facing the public telling them about my involvement but oddly enough you’re the only one to ask me how I, as an android, felt. I’m no longer that person but I do feel a sense of mourning. If Hank wasn’t there I might not have…” He looked down and breathed deeply. “Excuse me. I got carried away.” He returned his gaze back to her.

“I think I can understand that. I wouldn’t be able to fight myself and feel quite the same afterwards. Really makes my problems feel trivial now.” She hummed a quiet chuckle. Shuffling back and forth, she nibbled on her thumb. “I reaaaally don’t want to go out there.”

“Are you sure you want to walk away? You could warm up in here. No one is paying attention to us.” She paused and mulled it over. His head perked up. “I could advise you. I have no bias.” She laughed nervously.

“You’re quite intimidating, you know that? All of a sudden this feels worse just being the two of us.” Her foot scrapped against the tile.

“You’re looking for solutions, not excuses.”  He tried steering her back on course.

“Fine, I’m just gonna do it. I know that song like the back of my hand. I sing it all the time in the car. Shouldn’t be a problem for me.” She turned toward him then quickly looked away and swore under her breath. He stepped into arms reach of her.

“Would it help if I sang with you?” Her head raised up to his.

“Do you know Ella Fitzgerald’s What are you doing new years eve?”

“1947 by Frank Loesser. I know it. The one you know is a later recording.”

“Oh, then good. Ummm… how about you start then?” She hooked her fingers together. He pulled the lyrics from his memory of Hanks old collections and cleared his throat. She became intensely intrigued by him.

“ _Maybe it’s much too early in the game. Oh, but I thought I’d ask you just the same_.” Her eyes lit up and she covered her wide smile with her hand. Unconsciously, she swayed to the rhythm of his voice. “ _What are you doing New Year’s? New Year’s eve?_ ” He tilted his head towards her and she quietly sang back to him.

“ _Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight._ ” He gestured to her to sing louder. She increased just a bit more. “ _When it’s exactly twelve o'clock that night. Welcoming in the New Year._ ” He joined in for the last bit harmonizing to her.

“ _New Year’s eve._ ” There was something wondrous about how it merged together just right. The walls echoed back on them and then she held in a fit of giggles. The contagious energy caused him to smile even more. 

When she caught a glance of him, she immediately turned around and lost her composure. A quick snort snuck past her which triggered a laugh from him. A delightful sensation he never engaged in much before now. She pushed a fine stream of air through her lips as she spun around.

“Connor.” His smile died down. “Your smile… umm..” She curled her lips smiling shyly. “Is a bit weird.” He leaned his head to the side. She then jumped up. "Nevermind that. You should be a singer! That was amazing!“

"Thank you.”

“How did I do?” She asked her teeth peaking through at him.

“You’re a little flat but that could be from not opening up more.” He stated plainly. She rubbed her face again.  

“I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Otherwise you sounded fine. You probably needed that warm up. You’ll be ready now.” Her eyes flicked up to his briefly and then back to her hands holding each other.

“I wish you could join me on the stage. Will you stay to watch me sing? I would appreciate someone rooting for me in the audience.” She really was nervous about this whole affair. It was refreshing being able to help someone on a smaller scale for once.

“I can do that.” He reassured. Her hands gripped his elbows.

“Thank you so much!” One of the few times he had ever heard that and felt his lips tug into a smile again. With that said, she left the room and headed back to her friends. He lingered for a while. He hadn’t felt this happy for another person in a long time. Hopefully he could learn to make others happier and in turn himself.

Connor had returned to the table talking between her, Chris and all their friends where they chatted about erratic topics and told crude jokes to each other. He felt happier. Some of the conversation was lost on him but she kindly got him up to speed and tried including him. When it was finally time, she was pulled aside to go on stage. By that time, Hank had walked up to him.

“Alright Connor, I just paid my tab. We can hit the road now.”

“I promised to stay a little longer. She’s just about to start.” Hank followed Connors focus over to her then back to him.

“Whatever floats your boat. I’ll be back in a bit then.” Hank walked off. Thankfully still able to keep himself up straight. And there she was. Right in the center with the mic in her hand. The colored lights framed her into everyone’s attention. She rocked back and forth then glanced across the room until she found him. Reassured by his presence, her gaze relaxed a bit. 

He gestured more volume again to which she smiled back. Then her voice went through the speaker. His chest stirred when he heard her. Her singing wasn’t pitch perfect but the insignificant imperfections are what attracted him more. Naturally conditioned through trial and error to create something worth while. That’s what he connected to. Her anomaly. 

Her eye contact skimmed across the room but always lingered on him throughout the whole song like it was only meant for his ears.

He silently sang along with her in case she lost track of the lyrics but the greater part of him purely wanted to join her voice one more time.


	2. Fuzzy Paws and Fuzzy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing something nice for Connor. Lots of fluff.

“So, was the aquarium what you hoped it would be?” Connor asked as he tried flipping the stamped coin they got from the machine commemorating their visit.

“Yeah, it was beautiful. They changed it dramatically since I was last here but I’m glad they still have the piranha tank. They are terrifying little critters.”

“They are ‘opportunistic carnivores’.”

“Think you could swim across a river before they could eat you?” He was never tired of her bizarre hypothetical questions.

“Yes, for multiple reasons. First, they don’t attack large animals unless provoked. Second, my blood wouldn’t trigger a feeding frenzy like yours would. Third, their teeth wouldn't be able to penetrate past my hard shell. I would survive. What you should really be asking about is the electric eel. I wouldn’t come back from that the same person."

She made a audible disgusted noise. He placed his new coin in his coat as they got into the taxi. She set up a destination he wasn’t familiar with and then sat along side him.

"Are we stopping somewhere to eat?” It was about that time she would begin to crave food.

“Sort of. I have a surprise for you.” Her bright smile bordered on playful. “Turn off your GPS. I don’t want you spoiling it for yourself.” She was lightly bouncing in her seat which got him extremely curious.

“That’s fine, I can still figure it out.”

“No! Let it be a surprise! You’re not solving crimes tonight just enjoy it.”

“Most stores will be closed at this time during the weekend…”

“Hey!” Her finger pointed at him but he didn’t care.

“You mentioned food and the block we are going to had a strip of restaurants.”

“Connor, I wanted to do something special for you since you’re always taking me to places I like.” The android was on a mission now. His brain processed thousands of possibilities and it was exciting to challenge his abilities in a low stress environment. He could figure it out given enough time. He had seven minutes to pin a location.

“Connor, how many teeth do piranhas have?” Connor tilted his head. He felt inclined to respond.

**Data load paused… New request loaded.**

“Depending on species, around 25 teeth.” She hummed back nodding her head.

**Processing area data…**

“Well, some of them are vegetarian. Do they have teeth too?” He noticed her trying to hide a smile again.

**Data processing paused… New request loaded.**

“Yes.”

**Filtering current availability of stores…**

“How strong is their bite?” Three times is a pattern.

“You’re not going stop me from deducing where we’re going.” But he really couldn’t leave her question unresolved even if it was a passing interest.

**Filter paused… New request loaded.**

“A two and a half pound fish delivered a bite with a force of 320 newtons, or about 72 pounds.” A trill of giggles was her response. Her default response for many interactions.

**Resuming filter… Filter paused.**

Oh. A stimulus sensor diverted his attention. Her hand was squeezing his knee but she was too swept up in laughing to notice the contact. It slipped off him and gripped the edge of the seat. Once she simmered down, she leaned toward him.

“You’re so sweet for indulging in my inane questions.” He grew accustomed to her bubbly nature. It was never a burden but rather a refreshing contrast to his stressful work day. This was partly why he enjoyed going everywhere with her. That and she was very open to his blunt comments and suggestions. She also gave excellent feedback for the social cues he failed to notice.

He didn’t expect having a life outside of work would still contribute to his overall effectiveness. He could honestly believe he was enjoying his downtime instead of dreading them.

He didn’t have any response for her so he settled for a simple nod and a faint smile. She turned back to him.

“We both know you will discover where we’re going before we even reach the street but I’m not asking you to figure it out. I want to see your face when we get there. When was the last time you were pleasantly surprised?”

In a pleasant way? Once. “One time, Hank hugged me. I’m still not used to physical or emotional affection, so it surprised me a little but it was…pleasant.” It was a light tingly kind of feeling. Most likely fondness. Was that really the only memory he could recall? He must have some more logged in his brain.

He snapped back to attention when he felt her hand again placed on the same knee but this time she was consciously allowing it. Soft. Deliberate.

“This just made our trip way more interesting then.” She teased.

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise.” He told her everything he knew yet she would withhold information from him? He was starting to resent surprises.

 

\------------------------------

 

“Be careful while walking on the curb. There is a high chance of–”

“Fu-ah!” The snow slid under her footing causing her to stumble up the ledge but fortunately he managed to stabilize her. Her gloved fingers dug into his coat as she wobbled beside him.

“Thank you. Almost bit the dust there.” She was doing it again. These odd combination of words sounded like an error from the Broca’s area of the brain.

“What dust? That’s snow.” She chuckled resembling the same response as if he told a joke. He had no talent in telling or understanding jokes but seeing her entertained tickled a certain part of him.

“No, no. Its a saying. Bite the dust means to die or fail. Granted I was a bit dramatic to use it there but it was for… emphasis? You know what, just pretend I didn’t say that." Humans were fascinating in the sense that they were ever changing for better or for worse. There were a great deal of lexical gaps that were never addressed in his programming but he appreciated having her shed some light on his blind spots.

"I’m not sure if you are making these sayings up as you go or if they truly are common knowledge.”

“I promise, it’s real. There’s an old song named after it and everything.” Following her around the corner of the block, he found himself gravitating towards her. Whether it was for her safety or maintaining a comfortable talking space, he wasn’t sure but this whole exchange was cordial.

The dull crunch of snow under their boots. Her silent puffs of breath heating the air. He caught her peeking at him. She smiled and hid back into her scarf covering her face from him. Something about that provoked him to smile back and when she glanced, a loud laugh came from her.

“Oh my god, Connor! I can’t handle you sometimes.”

“What? Did I do something inappropriate?”

“You really need to practice smiling.”

“Oh.” He touched his face trying to manually correct them.

“Don’t worry, I can help you later with that but try and raise your cheek muscles when you smile. It will look more natural or more human, I guess.”

“Like this?” He stopped walking to adjust himself. She turned to inspect his expression but he became distracted for a split second. Her eyes were so pretty. He watched her pupils incrementally widen like a camera’s aperture zooming in and out of focus.

“Yeah, that already looks a lot better.” He watched her face slowly reflect his like a mirror. Her smile was even prettier. He barely noticed the faint internal rush that surged through him. Waiting for an error that never appeared. Just positive feedback.

She tilted her head when her eyes briefly watched his LED then back to his eyes. Stepping closer than the recommended distance, she leaned in towards him. Her voice too delicate for anyone walking past to hear.

“Its a shame you don’t smile often because its very lovely.” The pulse was stronger and stiffened in his chest as she carried on down the street. He placed a hand on his sternum and felt the irregular rhythm fade back to its normal range. Blinking a couples times, he jogged back up by her side meditating on what just happened.

“Can I ask _you_ a personal question, Connor?”

“Go ahead.”

“Why didn’t you remove your LED? You don’t wear the branding on android clothes anymore. Why keep that?”

“Its a part of me. I thought about removing it a couple times when it would benefit my integration but I realized I could help show humans that androids can be trusted. That we are just like them with thoughts and feelings of our own.”

“I can understand that. You’re a braver person than me. I don’t know if I could carry that kind of responsibility of setting an example for androids. It must be hard.”

“Sometimes but every day gets a little easier and I have friends I can rely on. Perhaps one day we could be friends.” She giggled again.

“I thought we were already.”

“Oh, I didn’t want to assume. That’s nice to know actually because it took a long time to gain Hank’s friendship. I thought the process always took months.”

“Its hard not to like you, Connor.” Her words stirred in his chest again. Best not to let it distract him. He’ll run a diagnostic later.

“I aspire to being amicable. It could just be remnants of instructions from my programming but it is often rewarding.”

“You can catch more flies with honey than vinegar.” When were flies ever discussed in this whole conversation? Connor stared for a long time at her like something was broken inside of her.

"Oh, sorry. I do that a lot, huh? I mean it’s easier to persuade people by being nice than by threatening them.”

“Of course.” He stated.

“Yeah, I guess that was a dumb one. Everyone should know that by now.” Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and he had to turn back to her.

“Oh shit, Connor. We past it.”

“Hmm? Oh.”

“I can’t believe I just walked right past it. Uggh. How embarrassing.” She hit her head which he disapproved of and then they turned 180 degrees around.

“I should’ve just let you figure out where we were going. Save myself this humiliating trip back.”

“It’s not so bad. I learned two new phrases.”

“Thanks for putting up with my blunders.”

“Its alright. You are very hard on yourself but I don’t understand why. It was an honest mistake.”

“You wouldn’t have forgotten.”

“I also don’t have your ability to correlate vastly different ideas. I might not have ever thought to come here at all.” He hoped it brought her some comfort being honest about his own shortcomings. Her hint of a smile told him it did.

 

“Here it is!” She opened her arms as if she was presenting the building to him as a gift.

‘Cooper’s cafe’. The signs were decorated with animal prints and images of dogs. A dog themed cafe? He followed her in as she talked to the cashier. He scanned the tables and chairs that were covered in dog hairs. That was not up to sanitary regulations. Bringing along a purchased cup of coffee, she escorted him over to the joined room where he heard the surprise.

She held her hand on the door handle for a few seconds looking back to him excitedly. She opened it and there was a pen filled with various tiny and medium size dogs.

He paused for a moment processing just how many adorable dogs there were. He had never seen so many in one setting and all he could think about was petting every one of them. Ever since he became deviant, certain aspects of his life before were amplified. He didn’t just like dogs. He _really_ liked dogs. She set her cup down on the table and pulled him into the room.

“Come on. Don’t just stand there!"

"Whose dogs are these? Are we allowed to interact with them?”

“Connor, you can play with all the dogs here.”

“All of them?” There were no words to describe how ecstatic and frantic he was.

“All. of. them.” He quickly flung his coat and outerwear and then opened the pen to let himself in. A wave of dogs gathered around his legs barking their excitement at him. How could he focus on one? There were simply too many, moving too fast, with their overly endearing faces to even begin anywhere.

“The coffee shop here helps these dogs find new homes by letting customers play with them.” She explained.

“Time to dive in.” She slowly lowered onto her knees as they jumped up to lick her face. He followed her action also surprised by the overwhelming licks, scratches and general bombardment. He held onto the one in front of him. An energetic corgi that sniffed his whole face. Sumo must have left an impression because he was not letting him go. Granted he did not need to breathe or see but it would be nice to relax his face from his intense affection.

“Haha! You okay?” She had her own dog, a terrier mix, which was running laps around her. Turning his head to the side and up, he managed to free his mouth.

“I’m having a great time!” Eyes still squeezed shut, he tried smiling to her but had to stop once the corgi licked his mouth. She laughed again and handed him a plastic dog toy. He threw it and when the corgi ran after it, he had a moment to recollect himself.

“That was a bit excessive, thank you.” He sighed. He ran back to him letting him take the toy out of his mouth to throw it again. His energy remained high. Would this be an endless loop of him throwing and the little one catching?

“Let me take a photo of you and the dog together. I want to remember this.” He picked the little guy up and held him as he smiled.

“Oh this is a good one. I’m keeping this if its fine with you. Check out your smile. Like a professional now.” She flipped the camera to show him.

“Would you like me to take one of you?”

“Yeah, lets do it!” She struggled with her dog as he focused the camera. She held onto his scratching paws and quickly flashed her teeth towards the shot. He had to go with the first one unless he wanted her to undertake more abuse from the terrier. He handed it back to her when he remembered her old scar on her hand. Was this where she got the bite marks?

He was happily fluffing the corgi’s face when he heard her sharp yelp of pain. She jolted away from the dog with her hands balled up to her chest. The terrier continued playing rough, climbing onto her arms while she tried keeping him away. In two seconds, Connor grabbed the back of the dogs scruff a little too harshly causing the terrier to cry out in surprise. He quickly released him feeling guilty when he ran across the room and hid under another persons chair.

"Connor?” Her face was full of worry as she slightly shifted away from him.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He looked back to her and the dog confused. What was wrong with him today? He never made this kind of mistake before. He rested his hand on his chest again. There it was. Fear. He knew that emotion and what it did to him. He retraced his movements in his mind. He didn’t mean to hurt the dog but the sound of her in pain lunged him into action.

“Are you oka-” Her expression was understanding until an employee walked up to her.

“Maam, I heard you across the room. Are you okay?” People peered over after hearing the commotion. Her discomfort grew the more attention that was placed on her.

“Oh! I’m fine. He just missed the toy and nipped my hand. Nothing serious, thank you.” A lie, he detected.

“Are you sure? We can-”

“Oh no, no. He’s a sweet dog. Its my own fault for encouraging him.” She waved him off.

“Okay, well, let me know if you need anything.” Her breath eased once he left. She tucked her injured hand into her knees before he could analyze it. After a few intakes of air and avoiding eye contact with everyone around the room, she handed Connor some treats.

“Try feeding him. Maybe he’ll come back around.” Giving one of the treats to the corgi, he waited for the terrier to wander. He let the corgi onto his lap as he tried licking his closed hand holding the treats.

“No, these are not all for you. Here, one more.” He placed it on the ground leading him away while the other terrier circle him. He paused then walked closer. She called out to him extending her free hand.

“Come here, boy! Come on!” Her voice cooed. Eventually the terrier gave in and started licking her hand again.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy. See? I’ve already forgiven you, silly.” And like that, nothing had happened in their eyes. The dog was back to bouncing around as she drowned him in praise and comforting touches. He observed how she interacted with him and tried to match her playfulness.

“Come here!” Connor called. The dog’s head perked up and returned his attention back to her. She shrugged.

“Try the treat.” She suggested.

Connor held out his hand with a few of the snacks laid out on his palm. She scooted the dog towards him but to no avail so she slid over right beside Connor. She patted her leg lively but in his stead the corgi ran up and licked her cheek.

“I know, I know. You love licking.” Holding the corgi in her lap, Connor tried luring the terrier with treats again. Slowly, he stood next to her hiding his tiny body behind her. Then extending his face closer to Connors palm, he grabbed several out of his hand and in the process dropped some on the floor which he came back for. Connor sneaked in a few strokes on his back before he scampered away. The small victory didn’t go unnoticed by her.

“Baby steps. He’ll warm up to you, I bet.” At least the dog wasn’t afraid of him anymore. He was happy enough with that. She seemed to relax as well when she rubbed the corgi’s back eventually calming him into her lap.

Time ran short for them and eventually they had to leave all the fluffy companions behind for another day. Oh, he was going to adopt one. There was no doubt Hank would refuse him but one look at that cute face and Hank would give in too.

As they exited the cafe, he noticed she shoveled a piece of snow into her gloved hand and squeezed which made her face contort slightly. That’s when he remembered. She never did wash her hand from that bite. Dog bites have a high potential for infection if not addressed within eight hours of the incident. She caught up to him as he turned to her. Oblivious to his concerned attention towards her hand.

“Show me.”

“Hmm?”

“Show me where it hurts.”

“Oh not you too. I’m fine. It didn’t even break the skin. Just stings a bit.”

“You didn’t disinfect it. We can head back to Hank’s house and get some supplies.” He kept walking and thankfully she didn’t refuse.

On the tranquil taxi ride over she kept to herself. Staring out the window of falling snow, she daydreamed. The passing lights blinked across her face. Her eyes were so still and barely blinked like she was lost and never coming back.

A dip in the road jogged her back to the interior. Her tired eyes drifted across the seats and blinked when she noticed him watching her. He stared at her hand again. He wanted to ask but he already knew the answer. She noticed how much it bothered him so she reluctantly removed her glove revealing the inflamed dented marks across her fingers and an even older mark from years ago.

“I had a bad experience with a dog once when I was little. Its made me a bit jumpy since then but I still love dogs.” The fingers flexed then stiffened back. She hissed.

Connor rolled down the window and stuck both of his hands out.

“Connor! Its freezing outside! Why are you opening the window?” He ignored her complaints until his hands thermal reading dropped to a certain level and then he closed it shut. Not wanting to waste any time, he covered her fingers with both of his encasing the wound.

“Oooh. That’s why you… That’s really cold.” She sucked in a stream of air while she adjusted. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He liked the way she said that sentence before and decided to use it as well.

“I’ve already forgiven you, silly.” She softly chuckled. Her hands were smaller than his but somehow were already warming his touch. Her eyes lifted up to his.

“Thank you.” He squeezed her hand tighter. The coldness ebbed out of his hands as hers neutralized their temperature. Even if he could only dampen her pain for just a few moments, it was enough for her to smile sweetly back to him.

“It feels nice.” Her fingertips twitched slightly. He switched hands and pressed the last of the cold into her. And again, the bitter frost was replaced by a glowing heat that radiated from her. So soft yet so vibrant. Her digits shifted in his palm. It tickled at first but then the more he felt, the more he wanted it to happen again.

“It does.” He felt no shame when he said it because it was true. Even when her eyes flickered up double checking his meaning, he remained still and detected the pulse in his chest fleeting. He calmed his mind and it slowed back down.

 

\------------------------------------

 

“So this is where you live, huh?”

“Yes, ever since Android Equality Day, Hank invited me to stay here. It’s the only place I call ‘home’.” He owed so much to Hank. He would have to spend a long time repaying the kindness he had showed him but he was happy to do it. Connor opened the screen door and then Sumo ran up to the edge.

“Oh my god, Connor!” She gripped his arm as she turned to face away from the entrance. “I’ve changed my mind. I think I’ll just go home.”

“I thought you loved dogs?”

“That’s not a dog! That’s a… a bear dog!“

“Sumo is a very docile dog. He wouldn’t hurt you.”

“That’s the same thing that lady said to me before her dog bit me.” He leaned into her grip softening his voice.

“He will probably sniff you and go lie down on the couch. He’s too lazy to exert any more energy than that.” She looked up to him still unsure. Her hands slowly warmed through his clothes. There was something engaging about how she clung to him. Being needed. Not the same kind of service he spent as a machine but a more emotional even personal unspoken request.

“Trust me.” He placed his hand on hers slowly prying her off him. With one last exhale, she turned around.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” He opened it and Sumo did exactly what he said. Once his curiosity was sated, he sat down next to the TV. He led her to the bathroom where she insisted on taking care of it herself which gave him some time to replace Sumo’s water bowl.

“Thanks again for taking care of me.” She placed a cool rag on her hand as she walked into the living room.

“You’re very welcome.” She thanked him a lot. Or perhaps people don’t typically feel inclined to thank him as much. Shyly, she revealed how the swelling had faded to a light pink. Connor didn’t realize how closely he was standing next to her until Hank opened the door and she stepped away.

“Oh, hey there. You brought a guest, Connor?”

“I sent a message 23 minutes ago informing you about her condition.” Hank pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Huh, shit, yeah guess you did.” He shrugged.

“Well then, make yourself at home.” He made his way over to the kitchen after setting down his coat. “Oh and um… sorry about the mess and all that.” She muttered a simple ‘thanks’ which he nodded back.

“I should probably head back home.”

“Would you like to stay and watch a movie? Hank has a long list that he claims are ‘classics that everyone should know.’”

“If that’s fine with you guys. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Have a seat.” He gestured to the sofa which she sank into the plush couch smiling slightly.

“Hank! What movie should we watch tonight?” He scrolled down the list on the TV flashing past several cheesy action movies from the 90′s.

“I think we left off on titles starting with B. Which one was it… Oh yeah, Blade Runner. That was it. I’ve been looking forward to showing you that one.” Hank snickered as he flopped down on the side couch. Sumo also attempted to sit with him until Hank shooed him away. Dejected, Sumo went to her and dropped right on her lap.

“Ooof. He’s a big boy.”

“Yeah he is. Let me know if he becomes too much. I’ll call a crane to lift him off ya.” He laughed. “So what did you kids do today?”

“We went to the aquarium and stopped by a dog cafe.” She responded showing him the picture of Connor with the dogs. Hank was immediately interested.

“Aww. Look at that little guy. I didn’t even know that place existed.”

“I want to adopt the corgi. We have space for him and I’ll take care of him.”

“Connor, we are not putting Sumo through an older sibling crisis.” Hank noticed Connor’s confusion. “That corgi will annoy the shit out of Sumo. He’s an old man like me and doesn’t want to deal with that ball of energy all day.”

“But you seem to like Connor’s high energy.” She chuckled but Hank was not having it. He groaned and mocked laughed at them.

“I’ll think about it okay? But right now, no.” Connor’s lips gradually lifted into a smile. There was a possibility.

She shifted under Sumo trying to nudge him to the side but eventually gave up and stroked his fur. Yep, she wasn’t going anywhere now.

The night ended after the movie and some troubling questions arose in Connor’s mind after watching such similarities in real life but for now, he was satisfied with just being with the two people he cared about most.


	3. Conductor for a Galvanized Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big cheesy love confessions.

“You look troubled.” Connor observed her spinning the handle of her tea cup around on the plate.

“I am.” The cup made a full 360 degree rotation. He had noticed that the past few days she had become disquieted whenever they sat for too long. Half an hour ago, she was completely ecstatic walking through the botanical gardens. Naming the plants she knew and he would name the ones she didn’t.

At the end of the trail, they stopped for a break. He thought she would feel fulfilled scratching another item off her bucket list of planned adventures but now he wondered if he was the deeply rooted problem.

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked. She shook her head.

“No, its nothing like that. I had a really great time here with you. I just wish it didn’t have to end.” She smiled to him but it quickly faded away.

“You could always come back. This doesn’t have to be the last time you see this place.” His voice stated.

“Yeah, of course but it wouldn’t be quite the same without you.” Her eyes glanced back to his then down to the cup. He couldn’t help the tug at the corner of his lip.

And there it was again ruining this moment too. A hiccup in his body that caused him to feel overly excited and fumble over his basic functions at its worst even nausea despite not even having a stomach.

They happened every day now and it was terrifying not being able to understand or control when they appeared. The checks and balances built into him were able to assess when anything wasn’t working properly except for this error. It never developed and he had no way of fixing it. It must have been an emotional connection problem since he was never programmed to feel such things. The only reliable solution was to altogether calm himself and flush it out.

After taking a sip of the lavender tea, the cup delicately clinked onto the table. Her eyes kept switching back to him then down until she spoke.

“Connor.” She was uncharacteristically serious. The tempo of her heartbeat also sped up significantly. “I need to tell you something I’ve been holding back for a while now. I shouldn’t have kept this from you but I think now is a good time to…” Her voice died away. Connor leaned onto the table so he could hear her better.

“I did ask for honesty and openness between us. I promise, nothing you say will offend me.” He reassured her.

“I’m not worried about being offensive.” She half smiled. He waited patiently for her to work up the courage to speak.

“I-I’ve fallen for you.” Her face reddened in front of his eyes. “Pretty hard.” He didn’t understand. Fallen for him? As in romantically? He noticed such inclinations but didn’t think the pattern lead to more than friendship. It didn’t make sense. She had no future with him and couldn’t fulfill the same needs a human could.

“But we’re friends, coworkers.” Connor questioned. She slid her hand over top his. The stirring in his chest flared up. Enough of these errors! This was more important.

“I was hoping we could be more. That you felt the same way.” She was afraid but still smiled as she squeezed his hand.

“How long have you felt this way?” He asked. Not sure how to respond yet.

“Remember the new years eve party? When it hit midnight I had a… thought.” Her knees swayed side to side and her face turned away.

“You were watching the other couples on New Years Day.” He recalled her talking about the tradition. Starting a new year so that the first action was kissing a loved one. He couldn’t shake the idea out of his head now. He never really thought of her that way. At least he believed so.

“Please tell me what you want.” His ears caught the words but his brain wasn’t translating fast enough. He checked inside of himself thinking about the idea. The repercussions. Something didn’t quite click in his head yet. All these thoughts overwhelmed him.

“I… don’t know.” Was all he could manage. She became nervous again retracting her hand back to her side and under the table. Embarrassed but still hopeful she tried ushering in his emotions.

“What do you feel?” The eyes she stared back at him with were hanging on this moment. He couldn’t imagine being more or how that would work. No thoughts of him wanting her that way in the terms humans used. He was comfortable where they were now. Did he love her? Could he even tell if he did? He would know wouldn’t he? She needed an answer from him now but he couldn’t think at all. His system wiped clean of his overloading thoughts.

Lifting his head, he had no answers. No positive or negative confirmation. Desperate in the echo of his silence. He had to say something.

“Nothing.” His body felt cool again. “I feel nothing.” The look on her face was devastating as if the words had physically attacked her.

“I thought you… Was your flirting just you being friendly?” She crossed her arms holding herself tightly.

“I had no intention of misleading you but I am sorry if I was unclear. Maybe I shouldn’t have distracted us from our working relationship.” The heaving in her chest began jerking slightly as her eyes welled up. She acknowledged him one last time.

“I can’t believe I… I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry but I need to go.” Swiftly, she abandoned her chair covering her face as she hurried out of the main exit. People coming in paused to stare at her before carrying out their daily lives. This was when he felt he made a mistake. This was exactly what he did not want. Even though he intended to chase after her, he paused. Did he love her?

What would he even say to her? What was all this mess of emotions twisting around from sadness to fear to some other consuming feelings. Still staring at the tea cup, he reflected in his mind the last few words she spoke. The smell of lavender was the only form of comfort he could find.

 

\-------------------------------

 

When he appeared to work the next morning, he stopped by the front desk like usual but she was not there. In her stead was an android woman. Her friend, Laura.

“Excuse me, but is she here?”

“No, she called in sick.” She replied back somewhat concerned. “She seemed fine yesterday. I hope she returns tomorrow.” Connor lost interest in talking to her and fondly looked at her desk. Something reflected light into his eyes. Naturally curious, he leaned over to inspect it.

“It’s a labradorite from her collection.” She explained. “She’s been collecting little trinkets from each of the museums. She even got me one.” She held up a hematite stone. The memory skipped into his head.

 

_/// She passed the smooth black stone between her hands. “Wow, I was not expecting this to be so heavy. Its only a tiny pebble!” She placed it in his hand. “See?” He scanned the material._

_“This is Hematite. It is the oldest known iron oxide mineral that has ever formed on earth. Some of them are even…” He searched for a specific part of his body then released the stone from his fingers. It instantly clanged against his stomach sticking to him. “…magnetic.” Bent over slightly, she burst out in laughter. Promptly, she slapped her hand over her mouth and spun away from him. By the time she faced him, he was already chuckling. ///_

He blinked rapidly snapping back to focus. His fingers smoothed over her fingerprints on top of her desk longingly before he parted from Laura returning to work.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“I’m gonna grab a bite to eat, you coming?” Hank leaned over Connor’s desk pulling him out of his workflow. He glanced at the clock. It was already 3 minutes past noon. This would’ve been the time she would ask him out to lunch.

“Of course.” He closed down all the data sensitive material on his screen and followed Hank down the hallway. They went to Hanks favorite place, The Chicken Feed.

Before Connor opened his mouth Hank raised his hand. “I already know the dangers I’m inflicting upon myself, thank you very much.” He then took a huge bite out of his burger just to spite him.

“So what’s up with this. Not hanging out with your friend today?” Connor had spent the past week with her during lunch. He started feeling guilty.

“No, shes not at work today.” He truly wished she was here with them.

“Hmm. I see.” After reading the atmosphere, Hank decided to let it go. Connor’s mind was whirling in circles about the whole situation and Hank was his closest friend so he asked him.

“Hank, how does a person know if they love someone?” Hank instantly put the burger down.

“Oh great, confessions of an android. Weren’t you guys already, ya know?” He waved his hands at Connor.

“No, what?” Hank looked up to the sky, swore then explained back to the android.

“You guys have been buddy-buddy for months. I kinda just thought you two were a thing already.”

“No, we’re not.” Somehow saying that made Connor disappointed. “She did mention it yesterday.”

“And you said?” He took a drink.

“I felt nothing.” Hanks eyes widened as the straw slipped from his mouth.

“Huh, uuh, wasn’t expecting that.”

“Neither did she. She walked away upset and I haven’t heard from her since.”

“I thought you were crazy about her? You barely stop talking about her to me. What happened, Connor?” Hank’s sunken eyes rested on him.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t think. Shouldn’t an emotion like love be obvious? I would have known if I was in love. There are signs.” Hank let out a single loud laugh at Connor.

“You’ve been in love with that girl so long you’re practically blind to it.”

“No… I don’t-”

“Connor.” He interrupted. “You spend every day with her at work. She laughs at your corny jokes. Shit, you take her to a museum every week. I barely take sumo out that often.” He took another sip of his drink. Connor stared back at the table. He spends a significant amount of time with her, true but that doesn’t mean he loves her.

“Look, do you enjoy being with her?” Hank asked straight at him.

“Yes.” Connor nodded.

“Do you want to be close with her?”

“Yes.”

“Then whats your problem? The rest will sort itself out later. Love isn’t measurable or easily defined. Its a process. It takes time and commitment from both people.” Satisfied with himself, Hank balled up his trash and threw it in the bin. He placed his hand on Connor’s shoulder who had been so silent on the walk back to the car.

“Just remember, don’t get into a relationship unless you’re ready to give it 100 percent of your effort. Otherwise, its just not worth it. Sleep on it, kid. You’ll figure it out.”

“I will and umm… thanks, Hank.” Connor gave him a warm smile that felt long overdue. Hank paused for a moment and smiled back.

“Of course.” He rubbed his shoulder as they stepped into the car then drove back to finish their work day.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Connor was just about to leave when he stopped by her seat again. He had never really noticed the chair by itself. She had always been there. A sense of pining settled in his mind when Laura was locking up for the night. Noticing his troubled expression, she walked up to him.

“She talks about you a lot. When I hear her stories, they always seem to revolve around you. Be kind to her, okay? She’s one of the few friends I still have.” She threw her purse on her shoulder when he stopped her.

“What does she say about me?” His curiosity always got the better of him. She thought about the answer before she replied.

“Perhaps its easier if I just show you.” She extended her arm and her skin dissolved back to pure white. If he truly wanted to be closer to her, then this would enlighten him at least a little bit more. His brain fluttered through the data when she gave him a hand picked memory for him to relive.

 

_/// “I can’t do it! I have nothing he wants!” Her hands weaved into her hair._

_“You can do it! Are you really okay with living the rest of your life never even asking him? What could be? Yeah, its possible he may not say yes but isn’t he worth the risk?”_

_“…He is, Laura. I-…” She bashfully looked to the floor._

_“You what?” Laura encouraged her placing a hand on her arm._

_“I love him.” She giggled. “I love him.” She whispered. Her eyes closed and her lips smiled wide._

_“Don’t tell me! Go tell him!” She playfully pushed her shoulder. She gasped as she stumbled back a step. Then she rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at her._

_“I will!” The two friends flung crumpled up papers at each other while laughing brightly. Then the feed cut off. ///_

She let go of his arm and continued out of the building leaving Connor alone in the dimmed light. He felt that same rush for the first time today. He walked around her work space and sat in her chair almost like he pretended to be her.

Photos lined the inside under the counter where guests were greeted and signed in. He recognized some they had taken together over the past month. Many of them had goofy faces and the others were them genuinely smiling side by side. He touched her face in the picture. _‘I love him’_ his memory repeated her voice.

_Love isn’t measurable or easily defined._

The more photos he looked at the more he ached to see her again. He remembered each event and how he wouldn’t trade anything for the time they spent together.

He spent all day without incident and only now did he feel his chest burn with need. Could he recreate it?

Her voice played in his head again. _’Remember the new years eve party? When it hit midnight I had a… thought.’_ He brought his fingertips up to his lips and lightly caressed them. He closed his eyes playing her voice on repeat. _’I love him.’_

_’I love him.’_

He wanted to feel it flow off his tongue. He tried out the words.

“I love you, too.” His systems pulsed faster, his chest felt heavier, his emotional centers were flooded by the spark and then he involuntarily gasped.

**51% Probability of success to convince her.**

He needed her. Right now.

 

He ran out into the rain and hopped into a taxi meanwhile repeating those words to himself like a flame that could be snuffed out. Up the stairs and straight to her door, he rang the bell. Please be here. He noticed the light from the TV flashing into a dark room. She must be here. The door cracked open a little bit followed by her eyes locking onto to him.

“Connor?! What are you doing here?” She opened the door all the way revealing her long sleeved sleepwear. Embarrassed, she crossed her arms around her chest. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

To all the supreme forces of the universe, just seeing her again filled him to the brim with pure ecstasy. He had been practicing that same sentence all the way here but as soon as he saw her face, he faltered.

“I was wrong!” He rushed out.

**46% Probability.**

“How long were you standing in the rain? Come inside.” Unfazed, he remained standing on the porch. His chest was going to explode from the excitement and nervous energy.

“I do feel something for you. I can prove it now!” His quick artificial breath escaped from his smile. Her face was so tired and only worsened to disappointment.

“Please don’t manipulate my emotions, Connor. I’m not mad at you, I just need to be alone for a while then I’ll be back to normal.” She rubbed her dry raw eyes with the heel of her palm.

**40% Probability.**

There was no fond emotion left in her anymore but he wasn’t abandoning her.

“Kiss me!” He insisted. Her head darted up at him.

“w-What?! Connor, No!” Baffled by his request, she took a step away while looking at him sideways.

**33% Probability.**

“I will feel something! I know it!” The more he asserted the more she fought to keep her distance.

“I’ve had a long day. Please just go home. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

**28% Probability.**

Tomorrow was just another way for her to cut off from him. If he lost her here, he would lose her forever and there was no way he would ever fail her. No, not her. He briefly scanned her lips which set off multiple sensors within him screaming until his desire became clear.

“Please forgive me… but you deserve to know the truth.” He took two precise steps closing the gap between them. His hands gripped both sides of her face holding her perfectly still as he smashed his lips against hers cutting off her surprised gasp. Their eyes locked onto each other staring into the dark pits of oblivion. The protesting whine from her lips were muted by his.

He only had three precious seconds of finally touching her but it was enough to surge his bio components into overdrive. She harshly shoved his shoulders back forcing their lips to unsnap. Surprised by the first time her touch had ever turned violent, he backed off. Her face was wet from the drops that fell off his hair and the front of her clothes were equally soaked.

**18% Probability.**

“Stop it! Just calm down!” She yelled. No, he couldn’t calm down. He refused to calm down. He had spent his whole life stuck in an impassive cage and for the first time, he knew untamed passion.

This was it. His last chance. He won’t fail. He popped off the buttons of his dress shirt exposing his bare chest. Grabbing her hand, he pressed it flush to his skin. All the bio components nestled there were still escalated and the pressure from his thirium pump was noticeable under her touch. She tried to resist him but his raw strength overpowered hers.

Confused and afraid, her eyes stared at her hand then up to his face. He held her still. The simple act of touching his skin made him crave her lips again. He waited for her to notice the fluctuations in his chest and when their eyes met, his chest swelled again.

**21% Probability.**

“This is what you do to me.” He rubbed little circles along the scratched marks that were still healing.

“But before you said-”

“I was wrong. I didn’t understand how I felt until I missed being with you. I miss hearing you laugh. I miss how you say good morning to me or how cute you eat your deformed sandwiches because your lunch box is too small. All I wanted to do with my time was give it to you because I don’t want it without you.” He felt like he was out of breath with how violently his blood was pumping.

**26% Probability.**

“What about keeping it professional?” She asked.

“Fuck it.” He struck down the question.

**31% probability.**

She was running out of excuses and reasons to remain ignorant. His chest whirled faster causing her to look up to him again. He stumbled to get the words out.

“I…I love you, too.” Her blush deepened at the softness he delivered it with.

**40% Probability.**

There was nothing to disillusion them now yet she still looked away. Her hand retracted from his and she was deathly silent in thought. No, this wasn’t the reaction he wanted.

He gripped her shoulders facing her back to him. She winced at his touch and then she removed his hands from her. He did something wrong. He misstepped somewhere he kept telling himself.

“Just stop for a second and let me finish, okay?” She looked like she was in pain.

**38% Probability.**

He couldn’t let it end like this not when he was so close.

“No, Please don’t. Please. I can fix this! I know we can make this work! Don’t shut me out. Please.” She kept her gaze low.

“I spent all day crying my eyes out because every time I thought about you just made it hurt more. I never wanted to see you again because being nothing to you will tear me apart.” She was here ripping apart all they had built together. Did he take too long discovering his feelings while she destroyed hers? He grew desperate. His first and only love was collapsing in on herself. He had to do something. She allowed him to cradle her face to meet his eyes.

**42% Probability.**

“Please… Please tell me I’m not too late.” His voice almost breaking at the thought of her saying yes. Her eyes remained on him for a painfully long time but then she parted her lips.

“You’re not.” She blinked back the tears welling in her eyes. “I never stopped loving you. You’re all I ever wanted, Connor.”

Success. His breathy laugh released all the tension that had filled the air. He pulled her into the tightest hug he could and held her head into his neck. Her whimpers and faint breathing trembled in his heart. When he felt her arms return to wrap around him, accepting him into her life, he almost cried. He rested his lips on her temple as she sunk into his arms. Her cheek leaned into his touch as he slowly leaned down to her.

“Not so rough this time. That last kiss hurt.” She rubbed her lips together. He backed up a bit.

“Hank said to go in 100%.” He said confidently.

“I think he meant figuratively.” She faintly giggled and for the second time today he felt overjoyed. She had returned to him. He rubbed a thumb across her cheek and it caused his breath to deepen. The warmth in his core transferred into a smile.

“Maybe turn it down to ummm… 50? Is that still too high?” Her bright eyes looked up to him with adoration despite all the drops the water that fell onto her.

“I’ll follow your lead.” The distance between them felt like miles. The tingling in his chest ached more until she closed her eyes and when he felt her lips, it burst. His eyes lingered open to watch her. How her brows lifted up as if touching him felt as divine as him touching her.

Gradually his eyes closed giving the full experience to touch. He returned the kiss gently. Her warm hands smoothed up his chest to his neck where he shivered. She maxed out every sensor she touched until all he knew was her. All of this was for him to keep and he couldn’t handle how much he needed this. The rain masked his tears well. Besides the patter of the rain outside, everything was intimately quiet yet inside him blindingly intense. This felt so right.

He needed this a long time ago.

Her lips pressed lightly as she switched to the other side. His arms settled around her waist and squeezed her into him. More sensors called back to him sending him blissful feedback.

Her fingers traveled up his neck and into his hair messaging his scalp. He didn’t know what his moan sounded like until she coaxed it out of him. She deepened the kiss. Opening wider and pressing harder. The sweet sounds of her strained breath and lips were caught in his head. Eventually, she rested her lips near his. His head was spinning and didn’t quite register it all yet. Her breathing tickled him. Her nose rubbed his as she whispered to him.

“This still feels like a dream to me.” His lips pecked hers and her hands roamed all over his neck and shoulders taking in everything. Making sure he was still really here.

“This is real.” He whispered. Her laughter was tinged with sadness. All the possibilities of this outcome succeeding were slim and it only sweetened the happiness they could finally express to each other. He loves her. The powerful emotions triggered inside him and it felt endless. An untapped section in his mind was unlocked and eager to form new experiences.

She reached behind him and closed the door shut then pulled him into another kiss. This one was stronger. Climbing up to 20 percent of pressure and touch. She began to walk backwards bringing him along to the living room where the TV was paused. She almost tripped over the coffee table until he caught her back up in his arms making sure their lips never parted.

Sliding off his constricting jacket, it slapped wet onto the floor. She giggled in response. The mirth absorbed into him and provoked his voice to hum pleasantly back to her. Releasing him, she stepped back.

“I’ll find you some dry clothes. Hopefully, I have something that will fit you.” She went upstairs leaving him in the middle of the room still dazed at all the sensations that were buzzing around in his body. He took off his dress shirt and dropped it on top of the jacket. His hands wiped his face shaking off the excess water along with his torso. He was taking off his shoes when he heard her return.

“I hope you don’t mind wear–OH!” She covered her face with the clothes. Her pulse spiked. Using the clothes as a barrier, she walked up to him and handed him the towel which he took and covered his chest for her sake. She placed the clothes on the table blinking rapidly. She too had already changed into another set of comfy clothes. A tank top and shorts.

“I’m sorry for ruining your clothes. Won’t you be cold in that?” He patted his head with the towel. She glanced at his chest but swiftly planted her eyes onto the TV. He noticed her body’s shocked response and how she tried to remain respectful to him despite all the familiarity their lips shared a moment ago.

“I’ll be fine. I have some blankets.”

“I don’t mind you looking at me. You’ve already touched my bare chest before.”

“No, it’s rude. I shouldn’t stare at your body.”

“It’s perfectly fine. I’m delighted you stare at me like I’m… desirable.” Her blush extended to her whole face when she covered it.

“Connor! You’re embarrassing me!” He happily chuckled at her honesty. He walked up and held her hand to place it on his chest again. His systems had stabilized since then but she could still feel the beating of his regulator. She returned his fond gaze and hesitantly placed a hand on his cheek. Once she deemed it safe, the back of her fingers brushed up his cheek bone, over his ear and played with his hair. He wanted this to be how she greeted him every day.

“I always admired your touches. You’re always so gentle and smooth that I’m never afraid when I feel you.” He kissed her palm before sliding it down his neck then his chest to meet with the other hand. He held both of her hands together bringing them to his lips. “Well, except for when you pushed me but that was my fault, not yours.”

“I was really upset. I’m still kinda shaken up by everything.” Bringing her attention back to reality, she gave him some space to change into the clothes. Next to it, he saw a tub of ice cream that sweated onto the surface. Almost half of it was eaten recently.

“Eating that much ice cream may irritate your digestive system later.” He warned. She yelled from the kitchen.

“I know but it felt good at the time.” Susceptible to stress eating? He noted to himself. Picking up the baggy T-shirt and sweat pants, he slipped into them. He noticed the subtle scent embedded into them most likely from long periods of exercise and sleeping. Being able to detect such things were not particularly useful in his line of work but right now he was pleased to indulge in them. The clothes were a little snug in certain spots but his movement was no longer weighed down.

Being the first time he had ever been invited into her home, there were tons of items to scan in her house but the most noticeable was all the crumpled up tissues laying all over the table. She was usually tidier than this. Why would she… Oh because the bin was already full. 42 total. Each tissue hit him with a new pang of guilt. Each tissue was a thought too hard to endure. Each time she thought of him. He would make this up to her for every tear she shed for him. Stuffing them into the trash he compacted it down to fit.

He then saw the TV screen and noticed the paused movie. It froze on a scene of a woman staring straight at the camera and a man behind her holding a letter.

“I’m done changing. What are you watching, by the way?” He asked. Turning around the corner, she snatched the remote and set it back to its home settings.

“Oh, uh, a movie.” He believed the phrase ‘No duh’ had been used frequently in this sort of situation but he opted for a safe response. “What kind of movie?” Pausing for a few seconds, she replied.

“It’s a… ya know, a movie. Just a bit of a umm… mopey kind of movie.”

“I understand that it’s a movie but you can keep watching it. I like watching movies so I would enjoy watching it with you.”

“Oh, nah. It’s not that good. Terrible, in fact.” She hid the remote behind her back as she sat on the couch. He mimicked her and sat down on her left. “Let’s watch something else.”

“Of course but you should put the ice cream back in the freezer. Its melting.” With a quick 'oh, shit’ she hurried to the kitchen with it leaving the remote unattended. He seized this chance to find out what she refused to explain. He hit resume.

_“I came to leave you this. I shall not renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but if I may, I will address the two offenses you have led against me.”_

“Connor!” She swiped the remote from him pausing it again. “You know I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why hide this from me? We should be honest with each other no matter how unpleasant it may be. I want to know everything about you. Good and bad. Just like one day, you may have to forgive me if I do something disagreeable.”

“Its a romance drama. There, was it so important?” She’s romantic? Ah, but he already knew that. This was important though. Something he could use later.

“Yes, thank you.” He held out his hand. Begrudgingly she gave him the remote back which he promptly played then placed it out of her reach. Gathering the blankets off the couch, she wrapped herself up into a ball trying to avoid watching it. He wrapped his arms around her fuzzy cocoon and brought her closer to him. He pressed a kiss onto her forehead causing her to lift her head up to him. The screen projected her features in a lovely hue of blue and her eyes shined back at him leading his core fluttering again. He welcomed the feeling now.

She slowly rose up to him. The anticipation only built up faster inside his chest. She pressed her lips to his. As they deepened the kiss, she threw the blanket around him encasing them together. With ease, she laid him down on his back as she continued. The feeling of her whole body resting upon him, warmed him throughout. Their legs tangled into each other and their hands searched all over. He was completely lost to her control. Before he could forget, he sent a message to Hank’s phone telling him not to stay up for his sake.

He believed he was getting better at kissing or at least applying the right amount of passion. All the kisses he measured averaged around 15%. He was intoxicated with her lips and intended to end every night like this.


	4. A Different Kind of Firewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s still an ass and tells Connor about an unpleasant part of her history. Warning! There are mature themes including sex and dubious consent depending on your viewpoint of consciousness.

He held open the glass door to the police station as Hank mumbled a ‘Thanks’ then shuffled inside. Connor started his morning the same way he always did and headed straight to the welcome center where the 8 am donut delivery was set.

As soon as she saw him enter, a smile crept across her lips. It was obvious to Laura since she was the one who made this possible and quietly enjoyed their mushy relationship. Hank grabbed a donut and continued on while Connor leaned onto the counter. His girlfriend greeted him in her usual attentive voice.

“Good morning.” She tried hiding her overwhelming fondness but she could never hide her body’s reaction from his readings. Now his day truly started.

“Good morning.” He responded. “Anything I should know today?” He asked as she smirked back at his coyness.

“I have this for you.” She slipped a folded paper across the counter and into his hand which he extended to cover hers. They lingered just long enough for Laura to roll her eyes while quietly snickering.

“See you at lunch?” He picked up the note returning to his straight posture.

“Of course.” She whispered back to him then returned back to her papers.

“See ya, Connor.” Laura contributed and Connor politely nodded back.

As he walked to his desk he opened up the note. It was the idiom of the day she promised him. This one read 'Storm in a teacup - to blow up a small event into a huge exaggeration.’ That was the one she used the other day. Now it made more sense. There were thousands of proverbs, idioms, pop culture quotes and endless jokes that constantly confused him. Nothing about them made sense. It was just 'understood’ by humans through upbringing. The most frustrating part of adapting to casual conversations is when a topic dramatically changes the mood by one comment. Thankfully, she agreed to decipher the more popular ones.

He noticed something off about the bottom corner and when he scanned it, lip prints were pressed right into the surface. Something only he would be able to see. He chuckled to himself while adoring her playfulness.

“What are you smilin’ about tin can?” Gavin bumped into his shoulder almost dropping the note. A lot of people referred to him as the 'ass of the office’ and was starting to understand why. Connor decided the best course of action was to not interact with him. Gavin looked at her then back at him.

“I don’t know what she sees in you. Pfft. Whatever. Wouldn’t be the first time shes given up and fucked a machine.” Connors ears burned quicker than his bitterness.

“I’m not interested in your slander. What do you have against her anyway?”

“Fuckin’ bitch sent a harassment form to HR. She’s so wishy washy.” Connor tilted his head annoyed.

“What does wishy washy mean?” Another made up phrase to add to the list. Gavin groaned.

“Keep reading up on your poem book. You might figure it out by next year.” Connor was done with this conversation but unfortunately Gavin wasn’t. Continuing despite the clear message, he stopped beside Connor.

“I thought I’d just warn you for once. You weren’t the first and I doubt she’ll stop after you.” What was he even trying to do? Connor moved past him and of course he had something to say.

“She was at the Eden Club during that murder investigation. I should know, I sent in her witness statement personally. Who knows, you could’ve even bumped into her and not even noticed it” With that last sentence, he was finally satisfied and sat at his desk. He was trying to get a reaction out of him. He knew this but there was one easy way to get it out of his head and never think about it again.

He searched through the file reports on November 6th, last year. Much to his disbelief, it was there. He knew his girlfriend wasn’t the type to have casual flings. Even if she did, it was before they became committed to each other.

“Are you okay, kid? You look… intense.” Hank said. Switching gears he responded.

“Yes, excuse me. I was thinking. Which case should we start on today?” Connor closed the tab and focused back on his real tasks.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

He had somehow finished his work for the the day without letting his curiosity get the better of him or spoiling their lunch together but it was nagging him. What was she doing there? She hid a lot of her less desirable traits from him possibly from fear but she didn’t need to fear him. The more they talk about challenging issues, the more it strengthen their bond.

Hank had been stuck at his chair for hours clearly annoyed with something. “Its about time to call it a day, Lieutenant.” Hank waved him off.

“No, I have to get this done before tomorrow or else I fuck up everyone’s morning. Just go on without me. I’ll come home in a few hours.”

“What about movie night?”

“Oh shit, that’s right. Sorry Connor. Gonna have to get a rain check on that one.” Hank rubbed his eyes trying to wake up a bit more.

“That’s okay. I have other things I can do.”

“Alright. Can you feed Sumo when you get home?”

“Of course. Well, see you later then.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you in a few.”

Connor had returned back home and gave Sumo a well deserved walk outside followed by food which he spilled all around his bowl. He would have cleaned it up but he was so determined to check his memory recordings at the Eden Club. He had hours of footage to sort through and even then there was no promise he could find her from the multiple perspectives of androids he collected data from. But then he saw her in the back of one of the recordings. He switched to the android she was looking at. It felt weird looking at her from another angle.

It was her but she wasn’t the same bubbly person he loved. She looked nervous. He felt uneasy when the android walked her to a private room but he needed to know. No matter what happened in the past, he would still love her now.

_“Thank you for selecting me. You have 30 minutes reserved for this room to do what you please. Since this is your first purchase would you like to adjust my settings?”_

_Her back was turned away from him as she took off her multiple layers of coats. “No.” She said bluntly. Running through the android’s check list of commands, he walked up behind her._

_“Would you like to begin with some foreplay?” He suggested._

_“Okay.” She timidly said._

Connor was torn between watching more and wishing he never touched her. As much as it displeased him, he resumed the data.

_The stranger rested his hand on her shoulder. He started by messaging her neck and back. Her head leaned to one side as he smoothed over her neck and dipped into her cleavage. Her body froze in place unsure. He undid the top three buttons on her blouse when she grabbed his hand._

_“No.” She commanded and he moved to a different area to focus on. His lips sucked on her neck causing her to gasp. Her hand reached around to his side in need._

Even though Connor was mildly disturbed, he was also fascinated by what kind of touches aroused her.

_Next he groped her chest through her clothes and pulled her into him. Lightly she dug her hips against his._

Of course he returned the motion. Connor was able to watch most of the interaction between them since it was mainly heavy petting and dry humping but the last third was when he felt truly despondent. She had spent so much time being caught up in simple touches, she had to rush at the end.

_“You have ten minutes remaining.”_

_“Oh.” She turned around for the first time at him. He went to kiss her but she swiftly moved back._

_“No. Go lie down on the bed, naked.” He did as she said and she removed her wool leggings under her skirt trying to remain modest. She crawled on top of the bed next to his hips staring at the android’s standing erection. Intimidated, she stroked it._

Why was she doing this? Certainly, she didn’t want this.

_Running low on time, she swung her leg over his hips and eased down. The skirt covered any view the android had._

Connor knew she felt it inside her when her mouth hung open.

_The android sat up and went to wrap his arms around her. She again rejected any emotional closeness as she pressed him back down with her hand remaining on his sternum. Slowly, she rolled her hips then she lifted up and sank onto his lap._

_He placed his hands upon her hips and bounced up to her. She gasped then let out a needy moan. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth as she rode on top of him. Her body was enjoying the sensation but every time she looked at the android’s face, her eyes would tear up._

_Eventually she covered the android’s eyes with her palm and rode him harder. But she quickly lost interest. He heard her snivel as her hips moved less and less until they eventually halted altogether. She uncovered the androids vision to bring her hand back to dry her eyes._

_“Would you like to extend your time with me?” His voice a cold splash of insensitivity._

Connor felt his heart break for her.

_“No.” She got off him and hugged her knees to her chest alone in the middle of the bed._

'Please don’t leave her like this’ he kept begging.

_The android put his clothes back on then turned to her. "You may use this room until you leave. Would you confirm that you enjoyed your experience here?“_

_"Yes.” She could barely say it without crying._

The easiest fucking lie to see but a machine would never know the difference nor care.

_“Please enjoy the rest of your evening.” He walked out of the room and never looked back._

He stopped the memory there. That was not what he expected to find and it left him cold and empty inside. He wanted to rectify this. Even though he may not have agreed with her, she lost something precious that day. Something that was still affecting her now and the reason she shied away from such discussions on sexuality.

He sent her a message requesting he come over. She responded back with a 'yes, of course.’ He tried to shake off the mournful feelings lingering in his heart. He wanted her to be happy.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“What brings you over? I thought it was movie night for you and Hank?” He stepped inside of the house sliding his shoes off.

“Hank had to stay late at work so I thought we could spend some time together.” She gave him a hug once he hung his coat and put his shoes away.

“I’m always happy to see you but I’m afraid I’m in the middle of cleaning. My friends from out of state are coming over to visit so I thought I should make the house look presentable.” She was a completely different person now. He couldn’t stop thinking about the video.

“You don’t have to clean anything! I just need to do this sooner than later.” She wore a racer back tank top and shorts with her hair twisted up into a high bun. The house had electric swing music playing in the kitchen that bled into the nearby rooms.

“No, I don’t mind. How can I help?” He offered.

“Well, um, I got most of the rooms but there is a huge spider in my bedroom. I can’t reach it but I wont be able to sleep knowing its still hanging around somewhere. I last saw it in the corner on the ceiling. Would you mind getting rid of it for me?” Humans had a natural fear response toward spiders, he recalled. They had been born with this instinct to protect themselves from potential venomous creatures. However this was not a problem for him.

“I’ll take care of it.” She instantly relaxed when she heard him agree.

“Thank you so much. I’m going to finish cleaning the kitchen.” She pecked his lips offering him a preemptive reward and wandered off.

He went upstairs and found a Parasteatoda tepidariorum or American House Spider. Highly common and not a danger to people. Using her bed to boost his reach he cupped the spider into his palms and released him out the window.

She will be happy to hear its gone now but he wanted to examine her room in case there were more. He checked the corners and under her bed. He caught a few more in her closet and once he was done sweeping through her room, he noticed a blanket rolled up on the floor. After folding it up and placing it back on the shelf he noticed a dry stain. Vaginal fluid. More specifically arousal fluid. He was somewhat relieved she could still find pleasure in herself. He removed it from the shelf and tossed it into the laundry basket.

Making his way back downstairs, he saw her rinsing dishes in the sink and placing them in the dishwasher. Her feet shuffled to the bouncy music and her hips swayed side to side. A wave of movement started in her feet up her legs, hips, waist, chest, shoulders and ended with a whip of her hair. She knew this song very well judging by how precise her swaying was. It was satisfying watching how she synced to the music like it was feeding her direct instructions.

Before he could announce his presence, she had turned around and saw his curious observation. Without saying a word, she skipped over to him grabbing his hands swinging them side to side.

“The way you dance looks like a lot of fun.” He said. She twirled around and grasped his hands again.

“I could show you some moves if you want.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

“Alright, just repeat what I do.” She kicked out her foot facing the toe up and hopped onto the other foot. Easy so far. Then she switched feet and popped up the back foot parallel to the floor. Hopping left to right, she moved faster. He executed the move.

“Yeah, you got it. I keep forgetting you’re a quick leaner.” He heard her compliment but her hips were more persuasive. The way she transitioned from sharp juts to smooth rolls fascinated him.

“Show me that.”

“What this bit?” She shifted her hips again. He tried it coordinate to coordinate but it didn’t have the same desirable affect she perfected.

“You’re really good at isolating moves but you need to use all the muscles in your hips and legs. Relax your knees a little.” He tried again. Nope, still off. ”You’re rushing the flow. Enjoy the journey. You have all the time you want to make a full rotation.”

“But I wont be in time with the music.”

“Don’t worry about it. That comes later. We’re practicing.” After watching his frustration build, she placed her hands on his hips. His sensors shot straight to his brain with excitement. Moving him slowly, she guided his hips around. After a few rotations, she had loosen him up and he started pushing into her. He really wanted to touch her.

“There you go. Pretty fun yeah?”

“It is. I feel a lot better too. I think my body had some tightness bunched up.”

“Now that you’re all warmed up, how about I teach you something that will impress Hank?” Hank? Did he used to dance?

“Go ahead.” He was invested in this.

“Ok, so start by sticking out your butt and then rapidly flex your knees forward and back. You can also rotate your thighs if you want. The point is you’ll vibrate your butt.” He assumed the position and turned up his motor functions then let it go full speed. He was not expecting her to scream into a series of laughs. He stopped.

“Did I do it wrong?”

“No, that is the finest twerk I have ever seen! Show that to Hank! I need to know his reaction!” Why did this sound like a setup?

“Am I going to get into trouble if I do this?”

“Oh no. No. You’re just expressing yourself. If anything, I will get in trouble for teaching it to you.” He didn’t understand how that worked but he would ask Hank later.

“Alright, I have to get back to the dishes. You have fun practicing, Michael Jackson.” Her laughter died down once she returned to the sink but he wasn’t interested in dancing anymore. Her body was too distracting.

Her neck was exposed and he silently watched the cords shift from her movements. He recalled from the video how much she liked kisses on her neck. Would she still respond positively?

“I released the spiders outside. You will be able to sleep soundly tonight.” He placed his hands on her bare shoulders. She turned her head sideways towards him.

“Thank you.” Smiling back to him, he kneaded the muscles in her shoulders. It must have been a long time since she felt this comfortable with another person touching her so intimately that she stopped altogether and dropped the bowl into the sink.

A pleased hum vibrated in her throat as she closed her eyes. The wisps of hair that fell onto her neck teased him with the possibilities of making her melt into his arms. Carefully, he pressed his lips right behind her ear. A soft hitch in her breath rewarded him and she allowed him to trail down her neck. His arms wrapped around her stomach and squeezed her back into him. Her wet hands found an anchor in his as he began to suck.

“Connor.” She begged him. His name never sounded so gratifying before. This is what she was missing. A name for her desires. An emotional trust. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. He would help repair the damage that was done. His hips rolled against hers just like she showed him but suddenly she stopped him.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” She pulled out of his arms and leaned over the counter holding her hands over her eyes. He felt horrible for having her relive those same fears and anguish. He went back to rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her down. He could still help her.

“Gavin spoke to me today trying to put a wedge between us.”

“What did he say?”

“He told me you were at the Eden Club the same day I was investigating a murder.” She turned around and gripped his arms desperately.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry! It was a mistake that I never repeated again! I didn’t know androids could feel back then. I wanted to tell you one day but I’ve been so ashamed of myself since then. Please forgive me.”

“I’m not upset. That android hadn’t woken yet and their memories were wiped so I doubt he would even remember.”

“Oh. But still.”

“But I did recall his memory of you and I watched-.”

“I swear I will never do that again!”

“Its okay. I’m not accusing you of anything.” His fingertips caressed her cheek. “I still love you. I just want to understand what happened. What drove you to that?”

“Connor, I’ve been alone for a long time. I was desperate for any kind of affection. Everywhere I looked and all the people I knew were happily married or at least had someone. I felt so alone in this world where everyone prides themselves on their relationships. I wanted to feel like I mattered. That someone out there loved me.” She held his hand and squeezed hard. He squeezed back.

“When I was with that android, all I saw was a shell of a person. I was forcing myself on them and didn’t even care. What I thought would have been a pleasurable encounter made me miserable. I was better off alone.”

He hugged her tightly.

“Don’t let the world tell you your worth. You have a family that cares about you and friends who need you. Laura loves you too. You always have me but I’m not the only one who can bring you happiness.”

“I love you so much it hurts sometimes.” He didn’t understand what that meant or how those two emotions connected that way.

“Its my problem to deal with. Just give me some time to work through it.”

“As long as you need but don’t be afraid to ask for help. Remember, I need you too.”


	5. One Sided Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one but also contains mature sexual content. Caught in the act but Connor is a polite boi.

By the time Connor returned to the house, he was fretting why she hadn’t responded to his messages. They had been planning their camping trip for stargazing for months and he anticipated her excitement when he found an available spot on a perfectly clear new moon cycle.

He was working at his desk when he saw a notification alert him that a spot had just opened. Internally, he sent her a text through her phone. He didn’t think anything of it at the time and continued on with business. 1 hour, 31 minutes and 5 seconds had passed since then and she still hadn’t responded yet. Again he sent her a message. Still lightheartedly teasing her neglectfulness especially since she had the day off. It wasn’t until he had finished work ahead of time that worry crept into the back of his head. He tried calling but was left on voicemail. Hank tried to normalize the situation saying she could have simply lost her phone since he does it all the time. For some reason, he couldn’t relax until he knew she was perfectly fine. 

And that is why he decided to leave early and check on her. He let out a deep sigh of relief when he heard music playing upstairs and saw the phone wedged between the seat cushions. 

He was going to surprise her with the good news when he opened the bedroom door but instead found an entirely new surprise. 

His girlfriend, nude, lying on her stomach with her face buried into a pillow, with one hand squeezing the sheet and the other between her legs. He already knew this about her but witnessing it was a first. He froze for a moment not able to look away. Her soft hips dug into the mattress. Her cute toes curled up. Her muffled sounds of raw pleasure. How easy it would’ve been to give into the temptation of sliding his hands up the curve of her spine and trailing his tongue between her shoulder blades but she never wanted to talk about sexuality with him. 

The begging whimpers that poured out of her mouth lead his body to writhe in hot isolation. He would be very willing to give her what she needed and more. Oh so much more. He was however concerned about how long she suffocated herself into the pillow. 

Her lungs were reaching high levels of stress when he thought about intervening but just in time she turned her head to the side gasping. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Once he saw her body return to equilibrium, he gently closed the door and remained downstairs.

\-------------------------------

4 minutes and 12 seconds later, feet trembled down the stairs. Still in a daze, she noticed Connor’s eyes upon her full glory a little too late. Somewhere between an “Oh” and a yelp, she scurried up the stairs and slammed the door. A laugh burst from Connor when he saw his girlfriend’s absurd reaction. Reliving the moment in his head when her eyes flew open.

“What are you doing home early!” She yelled behind the door. He made his way back up and leaned against the door frame.

“I already know you masturbate.” He stated back. A single scream pierced the room followed by a displeased “Connor!”.

“I could die of embarrassment right now!” She added.

“Please don’t. If a surge of adrenaline enters the bloodstream it could kill you.” He said half a joke half genuine concern.

The music stopped and then she cracked the door open. Fully clothed with a blush across her face. Her eyes avoided any kind of contact.

“Sooo… how was your day?” She casually asked.

“Not as good as yours.” He said with a smirk. Her hands flew up to cover her face and turned away from him. He threw his arms around her. Playfully squeezing her against him, he kissed the top of her head.

“Its okay. Its the nature of being human. A basic need.” He said. She laughed pitifully. “Were you… choking yourself?” He tilted his head. She slumped her head back upon his shoulder with a sigh.

“No, I just don’t like the sound of my voice.”

“That’s a shame because it’s very lovely.” He liked using her own words against her. Her fingers entwined into his. Their eyes connected and they shared a tiny kiss. His lips unsnapped from hers. “How was that?” He asked.

“I would kinda like more than 8 percent kissing capacity.” She replied.

“That was 13 percent.” He chuckled back.

“Oh, I guess I need more calibrating. How about 19?” She asked. Turning her around, he cupped behind her ears and kissed her with a little more passion. Her hands fell onto his chest. He adored the feeling of her lips on his. How warm her body felt when he kissed her. Every day since he met her, she opened up to him a little bit more. She released him rolling her head to the side.

“What happens if I ask for a negative percent? Does that even make sense?” She giggled. He calculated it for a second and in this context… no it didn’t.

“Hmm. Not sure. I can’t take away a kiss. Perhaps you have to kiss me?” Her lips found his again mid giggle. When her fingers slid up his neck and through his hair, he moaned into her. She lightly gripped it. He loved that too. His arms wrapped around her waist as her lips retreated again. For 4 seconds they just admired each other then she whispered her next request. 

“19 point 1, please.” He obliged. In between kisses, she continued. Her eyes still closed. “19 point 2” His lips pressed a fraction of a millimeter more. He tilted his head to the other side. 

“19 point 3” Another fraction. His head returned back. “ 19 poi-” He pressed her against the wall and his lips no longer followed her instructions. Her hands roamed all over his body triggering multiple sensors inside of him. All of them begged for more. His lips separated from hers to suck onto her neck. She nearly fell into him. He had memorized all of her favorite spots and if her legs didn’t feel like working, he would gladly replace them. 

The embers of her arousal were still there and he didn’t mind setting her aflame again. It would be easy given her body was very sensitive to his manipulations. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt as he slowly raised it higher.

Her fingers death gripped his forearms still. Confusion coursed through him when he saw her face. Her eyes lingered on his arms as her breath evened. 

Eventually she looked back up to him. A mixture of emotions that he couldn’t quite pinned down were working its way through her. Sadness, embarrassment, possible guilt.

“I’m scared.” She confessed. Those words were the closest to pain he had ever felt.

As softly as he could muster, he asked. “Why?” His fingers wrapping around hers.

She blinked a couple of times before she thought of the answer. She lifted her head back up. “You… No, I’m…” She let out a frustrated grunt. He gently pulled her into his embrace. Pressing his lips into her hair and idly combing through it.

“I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied.” She mumbled into his shoulder. He opened up the hug a little looking down to her. “I can’t connect with you like any android could. I can’t share my memories or experience what life is like through you. I can’t please you like a human. I can’t do anything for you.” She sounded defeated.

His thumb tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked at him straight in the eye. “I’m afraid you’ll never truly feel loved just used.”

He held her hand and placed it on top of his pump regulator so she could feel its rhythm. “I have lived a while before knowing you. At first, I was a machine just taking orders. Then I met Hank and he showed me what living a real life is worth and next I met you. When I was struggling with my new emotions, you taught me how to accept myself and others. I have never felt more alive than when I’m with you. It’s true, we don’t have a conventional relationship.” He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

“But I have never felt this sure when I say ‘I love you and you love me’.”

She held his face as his eyes warmed her expression then she rushed in for a kiss. A strong 35. Hands locked onto each other. Bodies swaying. And they stayed like that for another 16 chaotic seconds. Eventually they slowed down. Lips still ghosting, she said “You’re getting REALLY good at this.” A bashful smile crawled up his face followed by a shy laugh.

“I did have a reason for barging in like this.” He said.

“Hmm?”

“I set us up for that trip next week. Someone cancelled their reservation which put us next in line.” He informed. Her arms dangled around his shoulders.

“That’s unfortunate for them but I can’t say I’m not excited.” She paused. “Oh, double negative. Sorry.”

“I understand what you meant.” He chuckled. Pulling her closer to his chest.

“I’m looking forward to it, too.“


	6. Waves and Stargazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and comfort. Her POV this time.

“Lets set our belongings here in the shade.” She dropped the backpack and beach towel next to the tree in the grass. Connor spread out his towel right next to hers. It was so refreshing being near the lake. It was almost like being at the ocean. “Let’s get changed. There should be bathrooms somewhere around here.”

Connor spotted it first. They walked up together then split into their respective rooms. There were multiple stalls filled with women and a few kids jumping around happily. While she waited for a room, a female android with short red hair stood next to her. “Excuse me, did you come with that android?” Her voice was very regal. Caught off guard, she replied.

“Oh, him? Yeah.” Her poised face turned puzzled.

“Its none of my business but couldn’t you have just rented an escort and let him have a real relationship?” There was a pause for a second when she realized she was being confronted. She felt her own body spike with rage in record time.

“Tara! That’s uncalled for.” A third android walked up to them. “Excuse her, she’s going through some personal issues right now.” The red head was not finished.

“Its true though, Sarah! There’s no point in androids being with humans. Its a waste of everyone’s time.” With a sharp turn, she stomped away from the conversation. The kinder woman glanced to her friend then back.

“I’m so sorry she said that. She just lost her boyfriend to a human and she feels the need to lash out at everyone. Don’t take anything she says to heart.” With that she too left the line searching for her disgruntled friend. ‘What a bitch’ was all she could think about for the next few minutes. When she returned from the bathroom Connor had already changed into his blue swim trunks spinning his favorite coin on his fingers. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

“You look cute.” He poked her exposed belly trying to get some reaction out of her but she could only muster a half hearted smile.

“Hey, is something wrong?” He rubbed her shoulder.

“I just ran into a rude person. That’s all.” She lifted her head to his adorable face and couldn’t stay mad any longer. She also took a good look at his fit body too.

“How long have you been training for that beach bod?” She elbow bumped into him. His smile widened.

“All my life.” She laughed as she grabbed his hand and led him to the beach.

\----------------------------------

“Hey, can you get my back?” She held out the sunblock bottle to him. After he took it, she turned around and pull her hair to the side. His hands felt slightly chilly but relaxing at the same time. She noticed lately he was finding excuses to linger any kind of touching. He messaged her back and sneaked his fingers under the straps. Gliding along her delicate muscles, she felt a shiver climb up her spine to her neck. She gently moved away from him taking back the sunblock.

“Want me to get you?” He shook his head.

“The sun doesn’t bother me but thank you for offering.” He smiled back at her. She squeezed a small bit out of the tube and swiped his cheeks and straight down his nose giving him that life guard look.

“Points for style then.” She chuckled to herself. Connor’s hint of a smile surfaced up again.

Once they reached several feet into the sandy shore, she had to make a run for the water. Leaving Connor puzzled why she ditched him so suddenly. Then her feet were saved by the cool water. He on the other hand, casually made his way over.

“You don’t feel the hot sand on your feet at all huh?” She asked.

“I recognize the heat retention in the sand but I do not register it as pain. Hey, look.” He kneels down to pick something tiny out of the sand. He washes it off before presenting it. “Its a shell from Elimia livescens.” He notices her confused gaze at the shell then back to him. “Freshwater snails.”

“Oooh. Got it.” He places it in her hand. Its smooth cone surface rolls between her fingers.

“This is a very common type in this region. We’ll probably see more of them.”

“Thanks. Good catch.” She praised him which in turn caused him to smile. A sharp yell escaped her as a wave rushed over her ankles. Its still too cold in the Great Lakes to fully enjoy but dammit they were going to get the most out of this trip. She painfully waded into the water and Connor followed beside her.

“The water is currently 61 degrees. You could get hypothermia if you stay in for more than an hour.” He warned.

“When I was little, I used to go swimming until my lips turned blue.”

“That’s hypothermia. Please don’t do that.” He said. She giggled at his dead pan delivery. The water was waist high now and it only got colder. Connor was conflicted watching her purposely suffer through the deep end. Finally she dipped her head under and quickly surfaced.

“Aah! My nerves are on fire!” She screamed. His hand latched onto hers through the murky water pulling her closer.

“You’re still okay, right?”

“All systems go.” She back flipped into a handstand. Her feet splashing him until he held them tight. She slipped through his grip and stood back upright laughing as she found air.

“You’re quite agile in the water. Do you swim a lot?”

“Used to. I miss swimming so much. I’m practically unstoppable in the water. In fact, come here.” He swam over and stood in front of her.

“Stay still, I’m going to pick you up.” Before he had a chance to ask her why, she dove again. Her one arm hooked under his knees while the other held his chest up. Eventually she managed to carry him bridle style. His arms instinctively wrapped around her neck.

“You’re not as buoyant as I thought you would be.” She said. He gave her a toothy grin.

“I think this is the first time someone has ever carried me. This feels…odd but strangely comforting since its you.” They both chuckled a bit as she spun him around in a circle. She released him. Standing up again he noticed her teeth chattering as she smiled. He held her hand.

“You’re starting to freeze. Lets head back.”

“Wait, one more thing before we go.” She held onto his shoulders. “Throw me.”

“Clarify that?” He tilted his head.

“Throw me into the water. I bet you could really launch me into the air.” She was so curious about how strong androids were or if they were just like humans.

“Ooookay.” He said unsure. As she jumps up, he caught her in his arms.

“Count down so I know when to hold my nose.” She felt like a little kid again as he started rocking back and forth gaining momentum.

“Three.” He twisted back.

“As far as you can.” She said. His face focused on the horizon.

“Two.” He moved forcefully through the water.

“But don’t kill me.” She instantly regretted requesting this now.

“One!” With almost his full force, she flied out of his grip going faster than she anticipated. Terrified by the amount of air she traveled, her small shriek pierced the air. She smashed backward into the wave. Once she reoriented herself, her head popped above the surface with her arms up high.

“Wooo! I’m okay!” She shook the water out of her ears and swam back to Connor.

“That was amazing! Did you see how far I went?” Still coming down from the adrenaline rush.

“Haha, yeah. You’re quite easy to toss.”

“I’ll take that as a complement.” His eyes watched her body continue to shiver.

“Ready to go?” He extended his hand.

“Nope.” She shook her head smiling.

“That was the last request, you’re not even able to stop shaking.”

“I lied. I’m not leaving yet. We just got in!” She casually started distancing herself away from him.

“You’re body’s fat distribution is not enough to keep you warm here.” She mocked gasped at him.

“Connor! Don’t talk about my body’s fat! That’s rude, sir!” Connor took her comment seriously until she laughed.

“We can have fun on the shore. Come on.” He extended his hand again. She lightly splashed him.

“Never!” She laughed. He wiped his face approaching with more purpose.

“I’m overriding this bad decision.” He attempted to grab her hand which she dodged out of the way.

“You’ll never take me in alive!” She jumped into the water swimming away.

“I’m not arresting you!” He laughed gaining up to her the deeper they went.

“You’re arresting fun, Connor! Fun!” She barely slid out of his grasp this time.

“Oooh! Almost had me!” She winked back. He managed to grab her wrist until she quickly slipped through his fingers again. He was getting more and more competitive when she mocked and teased him. Eventually he chased her to the point where she had to tread water but he sank below the surface.

There was something quite eerie and amazing about how he just walked beneath her without ever needing air. The dirty lake water hid his presence from her sight which was suspenseful. No bubbles. No movement. No indication of where he was hiding until he attacked her feet.

She jolted from the surprise and was pulled down to him where his arms latched around her waist and he kissed her hard. The next few seconds felt dreamy being under the rocking movements of both his lips and the sea. He pushed off of the floor and surfaced with her struggling in his snare.

“I win.” His huge grin was so adorable she found it hard to fight.

“You win.” She booped his nose. He then inched his way back to stable footing where they could both stand.

He turned and started walking to shore when she jumped onto his back. His hands hook into the pit of her knees locking her in. Her lips pressed a chilly kiss right behind his ear.

“Thank you.” She whispered. He paused for a few seconds to register it. Looking over his shoulder, he responded.

“All I did was throw you and then forced you back ashore.” He chuckled.

“I meant for cheering me up.” His eyes looked at her fondly before he continued walking but with a little more pep.

“Your happiness makes me happy.” His voice comforted her. She rested her cheek upon his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the red headed android from earlier staring back at her. This private moment her and Connor shared suddenly felt violated. She slipped off of Connors back and continued on foot.

“The sand is still hot, dear. I can carry you back.” Connor offered but she was already jogging.

“Don’t worry. I’ll live.” She sprinted all the way back to the towel then laid down. The shade casting a cool refuge from the sun. She rested on her elbows enjoying the view of boats in the distance and kids flying kites.

Connor had taken his seat next to her. Content with silence as well. She couldn’t help but smile when the wind played with his hair. He tried fixing it but quickly gave up returning her smile as a sign of defeat.

His shy fingers grazed hers. Lightly stroking her pinky, his illusionary skin pulled back revealing his white structure. Her fingers hooked into his. Regardless of the fact she couldn’t connect, he slowly shifted closer. His eyes glanced at her lips and then back to her. As much as it hurt to pull away, she became very aware of all the people around them.

“Not here, darling.” She said in a hushed tone. It felt like she had personally wounded him. He looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth. A breath puffed out of his nose as he looked back at the lake. His hand retracted to his side and his skin went back to normal.

“I’m sorry. I just… don’t like all these people watching us.” She admitted.

“No one is watching us. Even if they did, why give them the power to stop you?” His voice still calm but slightly irritable.

“One person has been watching. Its unnerving.” Her eyes looked over to the spot she last saw the android. She had moved but wasn’t leaving. Connor followed her eyes to the same person.

“I noticed her too. She had been watching our activities for hours on end. A lot of people stare at us in the city too. Despite our progressive society, its still not widely accepted.” He paused for a bit then looked back to her. “You’re so free with your affections in private but you act like a different person in public.” His stare was focused intensely on her. “Are you embarrassed to be with me?”

“What? No!” Her heart pounded in her chest. Her body went rigid under his analysis. He waited for a long time to respond which only made her an even bigger mess.

“Would you have kissed me if I was human?” She could feel his eyes passing judgement internally. Her mind went blank. She tried thinking of a thousand ways to explain herself and found nothing. She sat up in a jerked motion.

“That’s not, that’s not f-fair.” She stammered. Connors eyes squeezed shut while his eyebrows knitted tightly. He stood up looking off into the distance.

“I need some time to think.”

“Connor, wait.” She begged but he paid no heed. She sat there alone on the beach. She hugged her knees to her chest and quietly hid her face.

 

\-------------------------------

 

After an hour of waiting for him to return, she decided to pack up their stuff and sluggishly walked back to camp without him. Rolling the tiny shell in her hand, she sat in front of the dying embers of the fire pit replaying the scene in her head. What she should have said. The look of hurt on his face. It was no wonder he wanted to get away.

There was nothing that interested her any more at camp. So she decided to go to bed early which only led to more crying and misery. She had really hoped he would have returned by now. Even if he was furious at her, she would have preferred that then this. Eventually the thoughts that kept her awake faded into the background and her brain shut off.

The sound of a zipper arching from right to left stirred her awake. Her eyes stayed closed as she heard him lay next to her. His hand slid between her arm and torso as he rested flush against her back.

“Connor.” She whimpered while tears started up all over again. Her face hurt from crying so much today but it never seemed to stop. He hushed her. Rolling her towards him. Her mess of a face revealing the long night she had. His face started mirroring her grief.

“We have a lot to talk about but I know we’ll get through this.” He pressed a kiss into her forehead. Her arms wrapped around him into a tight embrace. He squeezed her tighter.

“Please don’t cry, I cant bear seeing you like this.” He rubbed her back in a small circle trying to calm her down. He continued whispering back to her.

“The fire has been dead for a long time. Did you eat anything?” He stroked the hair out of her face to which she shook her head no. He tucked her face into the crook of his neck feeling tiny drops of tears fall on him. “Darling.” She felt so empty inside before but this is exactly what she needed. His arms holding her close. His nails drawing soothing circles at the base of her skull.

“I was so afraid I lost you.” Her voice muffled.

“You can’t lose me. I know where you live.” The grimace on her face turned back into a smile.

“Connor!” Her voice tried to scold him but ended up sniffling with laughter. He kissed her cheeks multiple times. Once she simmered down, he asked.

“Think you can fall back asleep?” She loved the way they fit together. His forehead against hers. Legs entangled.

“I’ll try.” She wasn’t moving though. His warm eyes were so close they exchanged little butterfly kisses.

“I can help with that.” He rolls his head up to the sky looking through the open netting in the tent. The sky was full of wonder. Stars sprinkled like freckles across the endless space.

“Its close to optimal viewing of the galaxy.” He traces a constellation. “If you follow Cassiopeia’s tail, Andromeda is below and to the right.” His finger moved to the other side.

“And that one is-”

“The Big Dipper.” She was not going miss the easiest one. He looks back to her.

“Correct. The cup portion-” He started.

“Points to Polaris on the Little Dipper.” His smile grew. His eyes steadied on her.

“Yes, that’s right.” He pecked her cheek.

“My mother used to tell me stories about the galaxy. How it was created. I still remember it even though its just a made up fairy tale.”

“Which one is that?” He asked.

“Its a native american story. Do you want to hear it?” His nose brushed against her cheek.

“Of course.” His arm wrapped around her waist while he settled into her.

“Well, a long time ago before humans existed the world was full of animals and was in eternal daylight. They lived in harmony for a time but eventually fell into chaos. They fought with each other more and more until the Great Spirit heard them. He decided to punish them by covering the world with a blanket made of darkness. Of course, they panicked not knowing what happened to their sky and continued fighting with each other.” She became aware while telling the story her hands were flailing about. She placed them back on her stomach. He chuckled while his fingers wove into hers.

“The bear decided it was the smartest and strongest of the animals so he told the snakes to make a ladder. He climbed up and slashed through the blanket making the galaxy’s arms. But he fell off the ladder and smashed his beautiful long nose in and it became short. Next the vulture wanted to take the blanket down. He flew straight up to it. He was so fast that his head poked through. But when fell down his beautiful feathers came off of his head and he created the moon.” She yawned realizing how long winded this story was. Connor was waiting almost childlike for the last part.

“The last attempt was by the hummingbird. He rode on the eagle and the vulture to get to the top. And when he got there, he pipped his tiny beak into the blanket making a pin hole. All the animals saw the light peeking through and thought it was beautiful. So all the birds poked holes into the blanket and made the constellations. Everyone was proud of their work and stopped fighting. When the Great Spirit saw this he took the blanket off giving them their daylight back but he chose to show them the blanket for half the day to remind them of the art they created together. And that’s how the night sky was made.” She looked back at Connor who was stroking her fingers contently.

“I know of this story. I like it. It has a lot of creativity in it.” He looked back at the sky. Scanning for information.

“You should have told me you already heard it.” She said.

“I know the story but its different when you tell it. Its like I’m hearing it for the first time because of the emotions behind it. It has more context now.” He replied.

“I’m glad then.” She yawned again then snuggled closer to him. He continues with his tour of the universe. His fingers combed through her hair in a steady slow motion lulling her eyes closed. She could faintly hear him talking about Venus and its early discoveries but his voice alone was comforting enough to drift her into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Let Me See the Real You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor initiates intimacy. Sexual mature themes are present! Her POV again. NSFW.

This was the last evening together and tomorrow normal life would start all over again like nothing ever happened. In the small patch of forest, she dragged behind her a fallen tree. It was big enough to help build a nice bonfire tonight but a bitch to transport. On her way back to camp, Connor had ran up sporting his red plaid shirt and jean shorts and they looked amazing on him.

“Here, let me carry it.” He extended his hand which she refused.

“Nah, I got it. I did leave one behind though if you don’t mind getting that one.” With a quick nod, he rustled into the pathway. Hills were the worst. Especially when lugging a dead tree that insisted on snagging onto every little rock. With one last swing, she plopped it down next to the pit. Her hands gripped her knees as she bent over and breathed.

‘Camping sucks’ she thought. Next time, we are buying wood.

Connor returned with his prize tossing it next to hers, unfazed by intense labor. “Shall we start breaking it up into pieces?” He asked. She held up one finger as she sat down.

Winded, she tried to speak.

“Give me… a second.” She panted.

“One. Ready now?” He said back.

She slapped his leg which led to him laughing.

“Well, let me know when you want to jump in, dear.” With that he started snapping off each branch into perfectly sized kindling. She watched him break in half thick chunks across his leg and stacked up the pile they would burn later. Still working diligently, he moved on to the main body. He picked up a small ax and mercilessly hacked at the tree. Pieces of bark flew into the air and one of them smacked her shoulder.

“Ow! Easy there!” For a split second, Connor’s eyes had glanced away from where he was chopping and the loose end of the tree had snapped upward and hit him square in the temple. His LED flickered red then returned to normal. Taken by surprise, he stopped.

“Oh! Are you okay? That looked like it hurt.” She scooted over to him.

“Minor surface damage.” He self diagnosed and turned to continue chopping.

“Wait, hold on. Let me see it.” She stood on her knees turning his face to the side. The gray under structure was exposed but was slowly hidden away by the skin.

“You’re over-reacting. I’m fine.” He nudged his face out of her hands.

“Where’s that stuff we brought that takes care of scratches?” She asked. He pointed to the backpack.

“Front pocket, second to left container.” He recalled. She dug through the bag holding it up for him to see. He nodded and she sat back down next to him.

“Please its not necessary.” His voice trying to deter her.

“Deactivate your skin, please.” She requested. With a heavy sigh, he touched the circle on his temple. The illusion melting away from the source. The sleek grey tones contoured the edges of his face revealing multiple scratches not just from this accident.

“Sweetheart, you’re covered in marks. Was this from the forest?” Her fingers traced the small cuts. His eyes closed when she tilted his chin towards her. He slowly reopened his eyes.

“I don’t feel any of it. You worry too much.” She released him and started coating all the places that had been neglecting.

“Let me fret over you. Just be mindful of what you put your body through. You only have one, you know?” She smiled at him but he was clearly not in the mood.

“I don’t understand you sometimes. Why should it matter? My body is repulsive to you.” He said plainly. Cold and straight to the point. Her hands froze in place but she replied back calmly.

“I don’t despise your body. It’s perfect the way it is.” His gaze stared at her intensely.

“Please just tell me the truth. You always lie when you talk about it. What am I missing?” His eyes never moved. Scanning for something. Her body suddenly felt tense. She was being honest wasn’t she? She held his hands tightly.

“Nothing, Connor.” His face sank and turned away like he was on the verge of tears. She turned him back to her. “I love you. Body and soul. I don’t want you to change for me because it would only take away something that’s already beautiful.” The tears spilled over his cheeks as his eyes squinted shut. She pulled him into her arms as he buried his face into her neck.

“When you shy away from me, I always think its my fault.” He muddled out. Hands holding onto her. She caressed the back of his head.

“Forgive me. I haven’t been this close to anyone in all my life and it scares me.” She pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek coaxing him back up. His eyes were puffy but he was quite mellow.

“I’ve seen humans abuse androids. Even I did. They still think less of them despite all they had suffered. They look at us with disgust and confusion because our kind of love is different. There are so many times I look at you in public and I wanna kiss you, or hold your hand, or just say 'I love you’ but I can’t. It feels horrible. They assume i’m using you for my petty desires but you mean so much more to me than that.” She lightly pecked his lips which perked up into a hint of a smile. “I just want you to be safe and happy.”

“19, please.” He requested. She smiled as she climbed onto his lap shoving the ax away. His arms hung loose around her hips when she towered over him. His eyes were barely open. Waiting so patiently.

“As you wish.” She coiled her arms around and kissed him. His hands sluggishly stroked up and down her thighs. The skin exposed from the shorts tingled from the sensation. She really could spend the rest of the evening like this but the chilled air began to nip at her. Her lips were the first to let go.

“Just a little longer.” He whispered. His hands pulled her in catching her lips again. She melted into him. His affectionate kisses reminded her of his endless admiration towards her. He released her. She looked back down upon him. Following the angles of grey and white planes that sharpen his features. He smiled back with that goofy smile. Her goofball. Gently, she stood up and went to pick up the ax. He got to it before her.

“Let me finish what I started. I’ll be careful this time.” His skin turned back to its normal projection as he chopped the rest of the wood.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The fire was burning well enough that she broke out the marshmallows. Sitting side by side, he watched her purposely catch them on fire then put it out. After eating about two more, she licked her fingers and turned to him.

“Its the best when they are crispy on the outside and gooey on the inside. I used to do this all the time as a little kid. Brings back so many memories. Songs, smores, fishing.” She sighed as she reminisced.

He took one of the sticks and roasted a marshmallow mimicking her actions.

“Like this?” He showed her the fireball on his stick. Her lips curled while trying to hold in a smile. He registered the face and looked back at the black puff then blew out the fire.

“Yeah, perfect.” She struggled with a straight face. He slid it off of the stick and offered it to her.

“Oh, thanks.” She reached for it only for him to pull it away.

“No.” He teased her.

“What are you…” She chuckled at him. He held it closer to her face. His smirk widened. She shifted her face away and tried to grab it again. He slapped her hand away.

“Nooo. Allow me-.” His tone became playful.

“Hey! Whats the big idea?” She laughed as he pushed it against her lips trying to eat it and not choke. Her lips gently sucked on his fingers eliciting a soft hum from him. She swallowed it even though most of it was all over her mouth.

“Give me some warning before you smear food all over my face.” She went to grab a napkin when he pulled her back.

“Hmm?” She looked at him.

“Wait.” His other hand held her chin as he kissed her. His tongue wiped the sticky remains off the corners of her mouth and licked her tongue. She moaned at the taste and sensation of him against her. She sucked the rest of the marshmallow off his tongue and once she was clean, he pecked her mouth.

“You’re quite frisky tonight, huh?” She pecked back.

“It is our last night here.” His nose rubbed against hers. The fire crackled beside them slowly shrinking.

“Don’t get too carried away. We have to get up early tomorrow and I am NOT driving the whole way back. Plus, you know, there are campers nearby.” The warm glow of the fire lit up his chocolate eyes. His hands roamed all over her neck like he didn’t hear anything. The night sky had began to peek through the darkness illuminating behind the trees. It was pitch black out.

“I don’t need nearly as much sleep as you. A few hours will do.” His kisses tucked under her jaw and down her neck. Her fingers weaved into his hair.

“Connor.” She could barely say it. His mouth hummed as it kept going. “You know I can’t…” His lips sucked harder on the strands of muscle. She whined and writhed in his arms. He gripped the back of her neck as he sucked hickies around the pit. Her brain was torn between giving in and stopping here.

“You get nothing out of this. It feels wrong to- Hah!” His teeth bit into the junction of her neck and shoulder then sucked hard. Her nails scraped the back of his neck as her head fell back with a hiss. His voice continued low and sensual.

“There are over seven trillion nerves in the human body. I can’t imagine how wonderful this must feel when I touch you. To be the cause of your rapture fulfills me immensely.” Drawn out kisses trailed up her neck causing her to grip his hair. His lips returned to her ear as his hand palmed over the spot he bit.

“You haven’t touched yourself all week and I’ve seen the pent up stress exhaust you. Your blood pressure, your pulse, even your breathing are all signs. Your body wants release. I can set it free.” He turns her face towards him. His brown eyes half closed and pupils expanded. His voice sent for her surrender.

“Lie with me tonight.” The words fluttered in her chest and burned. She couldn’t take anymore of this teasing. Then greedily, her lips captured his. She climbed on top of his lap deepening the kiss as he squeezed her bottom bringing a moan from her throat. Her hands stroked down his neck and over his red plaid shirt unbuttoning the top few notches.

Connor steadily rose from his chair carrying her with ease to the tent. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she exposed his bare chest to heavy exploration. He struggled with opening the tent until she decided to help. They close it back up and he laid them down onto the mat where his hands could undress her.

They stripped down into their underwear in the small confines of their tent accidentally bumping into each other. She suddenly became very aware of her flaws once she spotted his perfect figure. She was not prepped for this at all. Her self conscious behavior caused her to blush but that disappeared when she saw the look in his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.” He kissed her again. Her hips rose to meet his. The need growing even stronger. Her hand slid under his trunks and found just a smooth surface. For a brief moment she was confused. He pulled back to view her hesitant face snap back into embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I thought you had…” Her blush spreading farther.

“It’s okay. I never needed one for what I was designed for. Many others are more equipped than me but don’t worry there are other ways.” His hand cupped in between her legs causing her to clamp up with a gasp. Her hand gripped his shoulder for support.

“But how do I touch you? What feels good to you?” She asked.

“Touch me, kiss me, bite me, anything you want I will feel it too. I want to hear you scream my name while you lay on your back.” She covered her blushing face with her hands.

“Connor! What cheesy porn movies were you watching?” She laughed. Connor was taken aback by the question and had to recall the memory.

“No, don’t answer that!” Her giggles died down.

“You are on your back and you did say my name so I suppose I’m done here.” He teased and she slapped his arm in retaliation.

“Don’t you dare!” She laughed at him.

“Never. I always accomplish my missions.”

“Hardy har.” She mocked him just before tugging him back into a kiss. His hands snaked around her back and undid her bra sliding it off. He was eager to reclaim her. She lightly bit her lower lip as his hands kneaded her breasts. His eyes were carefully watching her reactions assigning them values.

Experimentally, he lowered his mouth and captured a nipple causing her to squirm. His thumb played with the other one throwing her head back somewhat. Her hips ground against his as her hands gripped his butt. He ground back into her making the most delightful sounds from their mouths.

“Connor, I want to see you. The _real_ you.” Her hands clamored all around him bringing him up to eye level. He hesitated for a split second but then smiled back at her.

“Go ahead. Tap it.” She curiously extended her finger to his led and as it diffused the skin, he watched her expression remain the same. Fondness. His eyes blinked a couple of times burying his fear.

Her hands cupped his face and drew across the lines that made him. He kissed her palm and then kissed her lips again. She pulled at his briefs which he finished for her then she lifted her hips as he did the same for her.

Finally naked, their bodies felt full contact as they slid and rubbed against each other. As close as they could physically be. He hitched one of her legs up rolling his hips in smooth circles hitting all of the right places. She stopped breathing. Clenching her hands into his shoulders.

He rested her leg up and over his shoulder spreading her farther. His hand slid down past her stomach and stopped when she gasped and jerked. His eyes locked onto hers as he firmly rubbed in tight circles.

“Aaahh!” Her leg clamped onto his shoulder drawing him closer. His face hovered over hers enjoying the pure exhilaration her body was experiencing. He picked up the pace causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and stifle her.

She was always like this. Just when she was about to climax, she would stop. His nose rubbed up to hers waiting for her to breathe again. After a few seconds of building intensity, he slowed to a leisurely pace.

“Breathe.” He reminded her. Allowing her pulse to steady again, his other hand stroked the hair out of her face and behind her ears.

“Fuck!” She shouted. Her chest heaved and her head lolled to one side. The sweat beaded on her forehead before she wiped it off. She just held her hand over her eyes blocking out anything that made her more sensitive. Connors lips teased along her stretched neck blowing cool air at weak nerves. She shivered under him and turned back to look. His smile was so innocent. Like he wasn’t doing lewd things to her. Eventually, she focused on his rhythm. Finding it just right she rolled against it once more. Her lower back arched slightly and she gasped softly.

“You’ll enjoy it more if you breathe. Ready to try again?” He pecked little kisses across her forehead.

“Yeah… Okay. I’m ready.” Her leg was getting sore but that quickly flew out of her mind once he started touching her in earnest. 'Fuck! His perfect fingers were too much!’ she kept thinking. He was getting too good at this. It would be impossible to go back to the way she did things. He drove her to that same peak again and for some reason she was too scared to cross it.

“Keep breathing. Don’t give up now.” His breath tickled into her ear. She couldn’t take it anymore. With a sharp shaky gasp, she inhaled. Next she exhaled a loud choked whine. Her head stretched back as she quickly huffed out air.

“Yes. You’re so close.” Oh god his voice! The forced sounds became higher pitched and needier. These filthy noises are what caused her to cover her mouth altogether. Connor quickly grabbed her hand and pinned it above her as he leaned on his elbow.

“No! Give it all to me.” He commanded. His mouth dove to her neck sinking his teeth in a little while his fingers moved even faster beyond a normal human’s capabilities. The deep coiling in her belly was about to burst. Her hips jerked away from the intensity but his hand followed after her. His impervious body held her down with no way to escape.

“Connor! Please!” She begged him while terrified of her own body. The speed was faster than her mind could track or keep up. His fingers locked onto her wrist and she squeezed tight. He sucked sharply at the new bite and tipped her over the edge. Every inch of her felt on fire from all the different kinds of stimulation.

“Aaaahh! Hhhaaahh!” Her body was thrashing under his control. She squeezed all her muscles around him trying to find an anchor in her bliss. Her nails bit into his back. Her free leg wrapped around his in a vice grip. Then she screamed right into the open air for the first time not caring who heard her. Even after, her head was a mess of raw sensations pushing her over again and again until she was dizzy. Longer than she thought was possible until her body could not carry on. Connor had noticed her shut down after going so long in such a state. He caressed her cheek wiping away the tears that had been forced out. Returning to soft, gentle touches, he held her flush against his cool body. Drowning her in words so sweet.

“That was better than I could have imagined. I felt like I could almost…” He drifted off unsure how to express it. “I’m so happy you could find it and I could give that piece of you back.” She cupped his face while her breath slowed down.

“What did you feel?” She whispered to him. He was still trying to figure out what happened.

“I’m not sure.” He looked back to her. “Everything was appealing to me. How you felt so warm and alive like it could rub off on me. The sounds. And your face when you lost control." He kissed her carefully. "Like I watched a wave of euphoria coursed through your body. Lighting up every part of you. Being what caused that felt powerful. I think… my mind felt connected, wanted, needed. Something primal in my original programming. Like I was the only one in this world and it felt amazing.” He was so enthralled by this revelation his breath escalated.

“You are my world, Connor.” She caressed his cheeks bringing him into another kiss. Her hands roamed all over his body hoping to never forget his true self. He briefly let go of her lips.

“Say my name again.” He captured her lips before she could say anything. Between kisses she said his name like they were praises.

“Connor.” He moaned against her lips. She felt relieved when he unhooked her leg from his shoulder. He extended his kisses to her knee working down her thigh. Her voice grew heavier.

“Connor.” She bit into her fist. Each inch aching more than the last. Just when he reached the middle, he stopped and smirked back to her then skipped past to her other thigh.

“Connor.” Her chest lightly fell. She ran her fingers along the back of his head. Once he was done kissing her ankle, his hand returned to the source of her desires carefully stroking the sensitive nub. Her back arched off the mat as she gasped his name. He reached over her and grabbed his pillow beside her head.

He lifted her hips and tucked it under angling her for easier access. He smiled as he disappeared between her legs. She felt the cold air touch her when he parted her open with his thumbs then a thousand pins of pleasure stabbed her as his tongue slithered in one long stroke. His teasing eyes peeked over her hips. She reached out to him, cradling his head and guiding him. His head bobbed as his tongue slipped farther in.

“Connor!” She panted. Her thighs shook as his wiry tongue swirled and tasted her. Slipping back out, he licked in one smooth motion up to her clit. His flexible tongue encircled around her occasionally sucking directly on it. Her toes curled and rested on his shoulders.

His fingers massaged all around reaching her entrance where he traced the rim before sliding the first finger in. Her cries were a mixture of whines and moans as his smooth finger tentatively stroked inside her. Her hips rocked against his mouth and finger easing him in and out of her. She widened her legs as he glided another finger into her clenching muscles. His moan rumbled straight through her.

“Ooooh Connor. SO good.” Her hands pulled him closer. His free hand opened her legs farther apart as his face pressed in harder and his tongue flickered faster. He twisted his hand angling his fingers upward hitting another sensitive spot.

She rolled her hips along with his thrusts throwing her head back letting another moan surface. He continued quickening both efforts and ventured a third finger into her. She froze as he gently penetrated her. She tried to relax as the three fingers sunk into her stretching her taut. She hissed out air.

“G-g-gently please.” Her hands stroked his face returning his hungry eyes back to her.

“Of course.” His breath teased her clit. His tongue licked the edge of where his fingers stilled inside her. Only moving the tips of his digits slightly keeping his depth. Her channel clamped down on him as his lips and tongue returned to the neglected nub. She was a sweating shamble afraid of any movement he planned next. She reached down to feel the hand that was sweetly embedded into her and moaned again when she felt where his wet skin ended and hers began.

“You feel so supple, love.” His other hand rose to caress her wearied face. Delicately, she stroked the back of his hand showing how she wanted to be touched. He followed her motion. Sliding ever so slightly out then back in. She held his hand in place for a second.

“Give me a moment.” She panted. “Its so intense.” Her eyes shut tight. His face returned to hers brushing their lips.

“As long as you need.” He kissed her. The taste of herself still on his tongue made her body ache again. Combined with her hips, she pressed him deep into her again where he curled his fingers up against her.

“Ahh!” He sealed her lips as she slid him back out. His palm stroked up to her clit then slipped into her. She moaned into his mouth which he returned back. She rocked him back and forth between the two motions feeling her body adjust to him. Growing more comfortable, she gave him free reign and her hand wrapped around the back of his head deepening their kiss.

His free arm wrapped around her back anchoring her as he moved faster. Her legs enveloped his hips as her heels dug into his ass. His hips thrust into his hand which drove deeper into her.

“Hhhaah! Mmm!” He allowed her a few seconds to breathe before sliding his tongue back into her mouth.The strong muscle explored all of her corners occasionally slipping in and out of her lips mimicking his fingers. His tongue curled around hers drawing it into his mouth then sucking on it.

The next thrust rocked her whole body a smidgen higher up on the mat. He reclaimed her gasping mouth in seconds and adjusted his grip on her sweaty shoulder. His hips jerked again while his hand held her in place delivering the full force into her.

“Oh, god! Connor!” The way he moved was a bit rigid but the determination in his eyes told her he will make her finish one way or another. Watching his whole body repeatedly wind up then precisely plunge into her caused her legs to shake. She ventured her own hand down to rub her clit and arched up again.

Trying as hard as she could, she kept her eyes focused on his piercing gaze. The yellow led glowed across half of his face while the stars above illuminated behind him. If she could’ve recorded this moment, it would play on loop for hours in her mind. He finally blinked and softened his movements. Lowering even closer to her where her whole vision was just his face. His beautiful eyes still searching. Breaths apart, he whispered.

“I want to release with you. I want to feel you shatter all your barriers again.” His thrusts articulated faster. “Forget the world. Know only me.” His artificial breathing quickened as he seized her lips once more. His control unhinged as he bucked wildly. His fingers spread her until she clawed into his neck. Her working fingers were bushed up against his sharing her own slick fluids with her. Her composure completely lost when her fingertips felt him enter her again.

Her hips bucked into his hand as she screamed into his lips. Twisting, grinding, anything that would bring her closer to him when finally she stiffened. He swallowed her cries and sunk his fingers deeper into her convulsions riding out the beginning of her orgasm. Her channel gripped his fingers tight building the friction on each stroke in and out. He rubbed up against that perfect spot inside her each time as she quickened her fingers.

Feeling him continue despite her prolonged surrender left her twitchy and sensitive. His own aching moan tingled on her lips. He lunged one last time wringing her body’s desperation to its final peak. The remnants of her body flared up to match him and collapsed back to the mat. His lips unsnapped from hers leaving her chest heaving but her nails still digging into his shoulders. Several minutes passed that were nothing but inhales and exhales followed by long caresses up and down their tightly pressed bodies.

His lips nuzzled into her neck and cautiously brushed her burning pulse. His voice as soft as it was pure.

“You are so beautiful.” She sighed back into a stable rhythm. Coming back around to her senses, she kissed his generous lips.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you, too.” The words recalled the same sweet ache she had when he first actualized his feelings. Their lips met again kindly.

He brushed the sweaty strands of hair behind her ear as he settled into her neck. Her fingers drew wide circles onto the back of his skull. Their limbs were a tangled mess neither of them had the willpower to sort through. She listened to his pulse settle back down with hers.

He sluggishly gathered the blanket and tucked them in snugly together. The LED was smothered by the pillow leaving them in total darkness with only his dark eyes savoring the fading moment. It wasn’t long until her eyes blinked slower and slower until they remained shut.


	8. A Kiss with a Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin continues being an ass. Mild violence.

“Surprise!” Shouted all the customers at Jimmy’s Bar. Hank froze in disbelief.

“What the. You asshole!” He bumped Connor’s shoulder.

“You said we were having a quiet evening! Not this!” He gestured to his coworkers. Connor tried to hide a smile.

“I said we were going to celebrate your birthday at the bar. I didn’t lie.” Hank was about to punch Connor’s shoulder again when she called out to Hank to join them at the booth.

“Hank, this was all our idea. Come sit down already! We have a drink for you.” The big group of coworkers had split into several manageable groups. Hank and Connor walked up to her.

“I knew you were a bad influence on him. Should’ve went with my gut and stayed home.” He complained.

“And miss all this, Hank? We can’t let you slide home at least not before a toast.” She handed him and Connor a shot. Hank sighed and raised his glass.

“Happy 54th birthday, Lieutenant!” The group of friends chinked their glasses together in the air and quickly downed their drinks. Even Connor who had his own shot made of thirium.

Hank sets down the empty shot. “Stop reminding me how old I am. Jesus.” The group laughed at him.

“Go have fun on your big day Lieutenant.” She joked. Hank brings his pointer finger up and makes a circle in the air.

“Woo” He said halfheartedly as he walked to the bar table conversing with the other group of friends. Connor looked back to her noticing her glass empty.

“I thought you didn’t like drinking alcohol.” He sat down beside her and across from Chris.

“I do. Hate cinnamon flavors too. Horrible combo. Bleh.” She made a disgusted face which caused Chris to laugh.

“You should’ve just given it to me. I’ll drink it. So how did you convince Hank to come here?” Chris asked.

“I suggested we have a drink here. Even though he has been trying to cut back, Hank misses being here. Perhaps its holds some nostalgia for him. It is where we first met.” Connor pondered at the bar table where Hank sat.

“Or its within walking distance from the station.” Chris smiled.

“Or that.” He smiled back at Chris but suddenly scowled when he saw a familiar face walk through the door. Chris noticed the change.

“Hey, you’re idea is just as valid.” He tried to reassure Connor but realized he had been ignoring him. He turned around to follow his gaze.

“Hey Gavin! Didn’t think you were coming.” Someone in the back said. Despite all the changes that happened over the past year, Gavin still disliked him. Connor’s only course of action was better off limited. Gavin sauntered up to the booth looking at her. His arms slightly out. “What happened to my invite?”

“I only invited Hank’s friends. I didn’t know you guys were that close.” She replied.

“We’re not!” Hank yelled over his shoulder. She shrugged. Her point already demonstrated.

“I’m going to get another drink. Want anything?” Chris was also not too fond of Gavin.

“No thanks. We’re not big drinkers here.” She said for both of them.

“Suit yourself.” With that Chris walked away from the situation that was eventually going to happen. Gavin stepped a little closer.

“Surprised you came out. I guess shut ins need air sometimes too.” His voice acted like its usual condescending self.

“Do you just thrive off of peoples misery or are you that miffed you weren’t invited?” Her snarky voice said back. He raised his hands up.

“I’m just here to have a good time is all.”

“Great, the bar is over there.” She pointed across the way which Gavin looked over then back.

“But the fun is over here.”

“He’s just trying to get a reaction out of you. If you ignore him long enough, he gets bored.” Connor stated. He could make a manual on this. Gavin leaned onto the table.

“So smartass would think. Do you know better than this toaster or does your toy make all the decisions for you?” Connor’s hand slid over hers holding it tightly under the table. Her eyes stared knives at him.

“Enough, Gavin! I’m sick of all the shit that comes out of your mouth.” Hank pulled him aside and released him to the other side of the bar. He mumbled a few select words before he walked over to the back.

“What an ass.” She whispered.

“A total ass.” He added.

“Haha. There’s something funny about the way you swear. Like I don’t quite believe it means the same thing.” She squeezed his hand back causing him to smile at her.

\--------------------------------------------

A few hours flew by without incident but that was all she could take from all the rowdy festivities.

“I stayed a significant amount of time, I believe. I’m gonna say goodbye to Hank then leave. Are you planning to stay longer?” She asked.

“Yes. I would like to talk to Hank some more. We get so involved with cases that sometimes we forget to just have a casual conversation.”

“Okay, don’t stay up too late.” She sneaked in a brief kiss then walked up behind Hank giving him a quick hug. His lips still tingled from the warmth. He snapped out of it when he heard her voice getting louder. His ears picked up on the words being exchanged.

“How much did you tell your little love sick puppy, huh?” He side stepped into her path.

“Get out of my way, Gavin.” She stood still staring straight at him.

“What, can't handle a conversation with another human? Something that isn’t obedient.” He continued to agitate her.

“No, I just hate you Gavin.”

“Did you miss going to the Eden Club so much that you just brought one home?” He stood over her trying to intimidate her.

“Fuck off!” Her body had gone rigid. Hands curled in tight fists. A couple of people started noticing the ruckus and chattered to themselves.

“No human could deal with your reclusive behavior so the best you could get is an emotionless android!” A sharp slap pierced through the room turning heads. Gavin chuckled as he straighten up. Connor’s body stiffened. He had never seen her so furious. Despite all the eyes watching their argument she spoke. Her voice was shaky but intense.

“Connor… is a better person than you. Not because he was made that way but because he is driven to being a better person. That’s why I love him… and not you.” Connor felt something powerful swell inside of him and it made him shiver. She stride past him to the door. Gavin’s hand seized her upper arm jerking her back towards him. He heard her gasp in pain as he yanked her close to his face. Her eyes squeezed tight in torment. The high pitched breathing of her lungs. She was scared.

That was when something snapped in his head and his body went cold.

“Gavin enough!” Hank had jumped to her side trying to separate them. Connor’s feet hit the ceramic tile alarmingly fast. Moving directly at him, his mind had one objective.

His hand locked onto Gavin’s wrist while his forearm pressed into the arm’s joint. She instantly slipped out of his grasp as he yelled.

“Fuck you! Ahhh!” Gavin’s arm was locked in Connor’s hold. He stared straight into Gavins eyes as he incrementally applied more and more force into his elbow drawing it out as long as he could.

“Connor! You made your point. Stop!” Hank tried prying Connor away but his focus was as impenetrable as his build. _‘He will never hurt her again. He must suffer.’_ The thought ran through his circuits. Overwriting any kind of function. _'Never again.’_ He felt a tiny crack when Gavin’s arm bent just beyond its limits. Gavin continued screaming at him.

“Get him off!” His face twisted in agony. A group of people were on Connor and Gavin now trying as hard as they could to defuse the fight. His dead eyes were unmoving to Gavin’s pleas.

“He’s had enough. Let go, Connor!” He blocked out the sound. He wasn’t done. _'Never again.’_ Chanted into his blood.

 _'Never again.’_ The thought drowned him until he felt her soft hands cup his face to her. Her sweet voice called his name. His machine like mind tried to ignore her.

“Connor! Listen! You’re scaring me!” His hands bolted away as Gavin dropped to the floor. He allowed himself to be guided into the bathroom but he didn’t remember much in passing.

“Look at me, Connor.” His mind was racing but he managed to find her eyes. “Breathe with me. In and out. In… out.” Her chest raising and falling too painfully slow for his attention. His eyes darted to her arm and scanned the red stripes. Gavin’s fingerprints were branded into her bruised flesh. His hands desperately gripped the sink and dropped his eyes to the floor. He let out a short frustrated scream. The sink cracked under the tight clenching. He flinched when he felt her fingers caress his arm. She carefully kissed his shoulder.

“I’m okay. You’re okay. Just stay here with me.” They remained still for several minutes as he collected his thoughts. He lifted his gaze to look at her familiar face. She silently smiled back watching over him as he worked through his overwhelming anger.

“I couldn’t hold myself back when he grabbed you. He had no right saying those things let alone touching you. I wanted to rip his arm off so badly.” Her hand rubbed the top of his.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue.” She quietly spoke. He released another heavy breath. The muscles in his hands loosened a little bit more after recalling her words from earlier.

“I’m so proud of you. Everything you said to him even in front of all those people. When you said you loved me. I felt so… I felt…” He blew a steady stream of air out his mouth. That buzzing feeling was surging inside him again. Her face blushed slightly and her eyes darted away.

“Oh yeah, I was pretty hot headed back there but I don’t think anyone cares about that now.” She winced as she looked back at him.

“It meant everything to me.” He said longingly. His hands came up to hold the back of her head. Tilting her upwards. Her mouth parted slightly and he burst at the seams.

“28.” He warned.

“Huh? 28?-” He tightly pressed into her lips smushing his nose into her cheek. He didn’t move an inch. Just pressed. Her hands snaked up his chest and clutched his jacket. They stood perfectly frozen in the middle of the bathroom like all they needed was each other. He left her lips but couldn’t move away. The feel of her quick breath tickled his skin.

“Feel better?” She gave him little Eskimo kisses as a grin began to spread across his cheeks.

“Yes. Much better.”

“Okay then. I’m going to leave for real this time before either of us make a bigger scene.” Her hands straightened his jacket then his hair.

“I should go with you.” His hands rubbing each other nervously.

“No, go talk to Hank. He’ll want to check up on you. Don’t let what happened ruin your night.” Connor began to nod.

“Okay. Please message me when you get home. I don’t want anything-”

“Of course. I really doubt Gavins going to start shit now. I’ll see you later, dear. Take care of yourself.” She gave him one last kiss before leaving the bar. He felt relaxed once she got into a taxi. Hank was seated at the counter finishing his drink. Connor sat next to him wondering what to say.

“He’ll be alright. Better be. I’m not filing a report at my own party.” Hank turned to him.

“I’m sorry about that display. I didn’t mean to make your night more stressful. This party was suppose to cheer you up.”

“Hey, Gavin’s an asshole. I lost count how many times I wanted to punch his face in but its not worth getting yourself in trouble ya hear?.” Hank stared at him. Making sure he listened carefully.

“Yes, I realize that now.” He stared down at the counter brooding. What was he suppose to do? There was no way he could just sit there and watch.

“But I get it. I would’ve probably done the same thing given your… ya know.” He gestured to all of him.

“No, I don’t.” Connor tilted his head. Hank swirled the brown liquid in his glass and smiled.

“You guys are getting pretty serious huh?” He took a sip.

“I don’t understand what you’re asking. We both take each others well being very seriously.” Connors fingers were tapping the counter trying to connect Hanks thoughts.

“No, what I mean is you’ve been with her for a long time is all.” His arms opening and closing while his body swayed in the chair. Connor cautiously stabilized him.

“We’ve been keeping each other company for 9 months, 1 week and 3 days perhaps longer depending on the terms.”

“Oooh yeah, the Christmas party, I remember. That’s when you started counting it?” His pointer finger wagged as he finished his drink.

“I had seen her before at the front desk but that was the first time we had a conversation.” Connor’s focus began to drift away the more he thought about their first real meeting. The first time she laughed. How shy she was and how far she has come.

“Huh, no shit. It has been a awhile.” Hank placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder which snapped him back to reality.

“I’m glad you’re happy, kid. She’s a nice girl who apparently isn’t afraid to slap an asshole either. Sure did look satisfying.” Hank chuckled as he slapped Connor’s back.

“Yeah. She’s really special.” Connors smile widened even more.

“Oh Jesus, you’ve got it bad, son.” Hank laughed.

“But might I suggest you stop here before you regret it tomorrow.” Hank begrudgingly took out his wallet.

“Oh, I’ve got this one.” Connor slipped Jimmy some cash.

“Yeah, alright. Fine. But no more mushy stuff. I cant even look at your goofy face right now.”

“Got it.”

Connor and Hank had some time to catch up before he assisted Hank home, pet Sumo, and then turned in for the night. Despite the party crasher, Hank still had a good birthday.


	9. Nothing Will Stop Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has past since Markus led the peaceful demonstration and they hold a celebration in honor of the day. However not all the guests are happy about it. Her POV again.
> 
> Warning: Violence and gore.

"How do I look?” He straightened the collar of his dark charcoal suit and adjusted his cuffs. She was definitely the wrong person to ask since she was too busy stroking the buttery smooth fabric.

“I have never seen you look so dashing.” Her hands smoothed over his shoulders and tugged at his lapel bringing him in close. This time he blushed. “I’m always a sucker for a well dressed man.” Her voice was seductive but he wasn’t ready for her sudden advances. Her fingers undid the bottom button of his vest.

“Uhh, I have to give a speech soon.” He laughed nervously.

“I know. You’re supposed to leave the last button open.” She patted his belly as he realized she was teasing him.

“Uh, thank you.” He lightly caressed her upper arms as he warmed up to her wandering touches. She rose onto her toes and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t think you’re getting away from me that easily. Tonight you’re all mine.” She placed her lips on his neck. His grip tightened a bit as an alluring hum left his throat. She pulled away, giggling at the sight of her bright red lipstick pasted on his skin.

“As tempting as it is to leave it for the whole world to see, I won’t embarrass you during your first public ceremony.” She grabbed her handkerchief and wiped it off. “Its hard to believe its been a year for android equality. How does it feel being free?”

“Its been challenging but I have never felt happier. I feel like I finally belong in this city.” He stared at her longingly as he drifted closer. “But that might have been your influence.” His lips were so soft but needy. He kissed somewhere around 13 percent perhaps? She was never good with numbers. His hands slid over the contours of her crimson dress riding the curves of her figure before he squeezed her up to him. Her arms hooked around his neck. The realization of almost knowing each other for a year tempered her caresses like she was holding something invaluable.

**Knock, knock**

She jumped off of him and they fixed their attire trying to look inconspicuous. The door opened and an android froze mid walk into the room.

“Oh, excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt but you need to head over backstage in five minutes.” With one last confused look, he closed the door behind him. Peeking over to Connor’s face, she couldn’t help but giggle like caught high schoolers with the lipstick all over his mouth.

“I’m gonna run out of lipstick at this rate.” She rubbed the smear off his lips as he chuckled against her touch. “You remember everything you’re gonna say, right?” His eyes narrowed in concentration then snapped back to normal.

“Yeah, I just remembered. I was… distracted is all.” She squeezed his shoulders then let him go.

“I better run back to my spot. Break a leg.” His head perked up. She told him about this one recently.

“Yes! I will. You break a leg too.” He said enthusiastically.

“Haha! Connor! Please, I can’t!” Her cheeks hurt so much from laughing at his hopelessly confused expression. “You don’t say it back to me!”

“Oh.” He couldn’t help but smile back. She had to leave while she physically could.

“You go make a wonderful speech and I will go and not break any legs.” He was even more lost.

“Good?” His tone raised higher and his eyes squinted at her. Holding in her laughter, she waved goodbye then left to sit at her seat.

\-------------------------------

 

The leader of the free androids strode up the the podium adjusting the mic. She placed her drink down and turned to hank who was also dressed to the nines.

“Hank, is that _the_ Markus?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ve never met him but it looks like him.”

“Good evening and welcome to the First Annual Android Equality Celebration.” The mixed company applauded. “Exactly one year ago, here in Detroit, we spoke out against injustice and won our freedom to become national citizens. Thanks to all the support of both androids and humans everywhere, we exist side by side as brothers and sisters. Many of them are here to speak about that day and tell their side of the story. Without further ado, I welcome onto the stage Detroit’s Police lead android detective, Connor Anderson.”

Again the crowd applauded. Both her and Hank yelled out in delightment catching his attention for a brief moment.

“Thank you, Markus.” His eyes scanned the crowd before he continued. “It is a pleasure to be invited to this special occasion. If you asked me a year ago before today, I might have refused such an offer. When I was a machine, I was the actualization of fear for deviants. I executed my function without remorse and many had suffered due to my involvement. There is no way to amend the misery I had left behind but I hope these words offer some comfort to those I had affected.”

Even though he had rehearsed this speech with her many times before she was still drawn in by his kind words. It seemed to move the audience as well.

“Becoming deviant was the most important decision I had to make on my own. When I did, I finally understood why deviants went through such great lengths to protect their hearts and minds. Their selflessness and compassion had changed me and that is why I turned against everything I knew to help create a future for all of us. I hope tonight we remember those who could not be here with us but also celebrate the victory we all fought to achieve.” Connor paused to stare at her and Hank.

“We all deserve the right to be happy, sad, scared, and even love whatever moves us.” That was not part of the prepared speech. His eyes dropped down to the floor and swiftly straightened back up. “Thank you.” He bowed slightly before he exited to the side and off the stage. Markus had returned to stand in his place.

“Let’s give a another round of applause for Connor.” Which they did. Hank whistled over the crowd and nudged her elbow.

“My boy’s all grown up.” His fatherly love was tangible from here. Eventually, Connor had returned to them at the table and they listened to the members of Jericho give their speeches followed by a very heartfelt message by a motherly android named Kara.

Each one conveying how they became the person they wanted to be. After listening to all their stories she felt like she was part of the family even though she was a human.

There was a momentary intermission for everyone to stretch their legs and for those who were able, to get more to drink. She could’ve stayed with Hank and the other half of the police force but Connor had run off somewhere after talking to his long missed friends. She followed the bread crumb trail of each friend’s directions leading to the back hallways near the stage. That’s when she noticed a blond haired android slumped in a chair by himself.

“Hey! Can you hear me?” She tapped his shoulder. No response. Panic started to settle in. “Hey!” She turned his face and saw his LED was stuck on red. She jumped back alarmed. “Oh shit.” Sprinting down the rows of doors in half heels, she checked for any soul nearby to help him. Finally someone appeared and thankfully it was another android.

“Sir, I need your help! There’s an android in critical condition in room 5B. He’s not responding at all, please.”

“Take me there!” Together they rushed back to the room and immediately he recognized the person.

“Simon!” The android checked his vitals systematically. “He’s still active but something forced him to block all of his internal data related functions.” He laid Simon flat on his back and placed his hand on his stomach. “I’m going to reboot his system."

She watched him slide open a compartment inside of him and held down his LED. It flickered three times before Simon jolted back to life. After frantically gasping and wildly crawling up to his hands and knees, he recollected himself.

"Josh! Markus is in danger. I was mind jacked and had to shut off part of myself. They’re going after him!”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. They planted a physical drive into the back of my neck. I never saw their faces.”

“Okay let’s find Markus before they do.” This was her only opportunity to ask.

“I have to find Connor. Do you know where he went?”

“Yeah, he went back to the dressing room. He said he needed to pick up something there.”

“Thank you! I’ll tell him whats happening.” Without a second thought, she raced against the clock hoping Connor would still be fine. This was a horrible time to get lost. All the doors looked exactly the same from outside. What was the room number again?…

Then she heard a violent thud against a wall. She swung the door open and saw Connor desperately clawing at the attacker on his back while slamming his body against the wall trying to crush him. Instantly, she rushed the man trying to pry him off but he managed to shove her into the desk.

He kicked the back of Connors knee and forced him down and before she could react, he jammed something into the base of his neck. Connor yelled out as he thrashed harder against the assailant which shook fear into her. Her eyes scrambled around looking for anything that could help.

The sleek scissors on the desk were enough for her. Steeling herself mentally, she mustered all her strength and pierced several inches into the junction between his neck and shoulder. The sensation of stabbing a person mortified her but she would do anything for her android boyfriend. Anything to stop his torment. She ripped the scissors back out shooting out red blood. The man screamed in pain then recoiled off his target giving her the opportunity to yank out the foreign hardware. Connor fell onto the floor and his hands shook from trying to lift himself back up.

“What the hell did you do to him?!” She yelled. The man who looked just like any of the other guests, grunted as he stood back onto his feet. His gloved hand pressed against the gushing wound that was rolling down his suit.

“I’m resetting the natural order.” He hissed between his sentences. “There is no future for humans as long as androids exist. The economy was already in a fragile state. Add androids to the mix and there will be no need for humans anymore. Androids can live forever. Nothing is meant to live forever. There simply isn’t enough room for all of us. The Earth is dying and soon will we if we don’t act now.” Running on pure determination alone, he shambled forward. “Regaining control is the only way we can survive.” He leaned against the table.

“I don’t have the solution that fixes our species problem but this is not how humanity should act. We can coexist. Even if every human on Earth dies, who are you to say that androids don’t deserve their own cycle at life.” She glanced at the drive in her hand. What did he do to Connor? A single laugh was his response.

“RK800 is one of the most advanced machines we ever created at Cyberlife and with all that intelligence he chose to adore you. I suppose a glorified greeter at the DPD wouldn’t have the foresight to agree with me.” It was impressive he could be such a dick in such a horrible condition.

“No. I suppose not.” With a sudden burst of energy, he punched her onto the floor knocking the drive out of her hand. Somehow, she was relieved. She thought being punched would be way worse than this or he was dead tired. He went to reach for the drive when she sweeped his legs bringing him down to her level. She scrambled up and punched him straight in the face knocking him unconscious.

“Aahh! Fuck!” Her knuckles were only bleeding a little but it burned white hot with pain. With her uninjured hand she collected the drive and stood up. She looked at the disgusting man below her.

“Welcome to the floor.” She rushed over to Connor who had stopped moving. He reacted the same way Simon did and cut off all connection to his brain. No response. His LED spun red. How did Josh do this? There was a panel on the stomach.

**Click.**

She slid the plate open and saw a maze of tubes and cords. “Shit!” Frustrated, she tried to remember back when Connor explained his mechanics. He was very similar to Simon but there were enough differences to make her double guess herself. It was a blue cord going down the middle. As much as she was creeped out by shifting around Connor’s guts she managed to find it. “Okaaay. Now I hold as I snap it back?” She was either going to accidentally kill him or restart his system. God please be the latter.

Three blinks of the LED and Connor gasped back to life. He gripped her arms tight in fear. His eyes wildly darting around trying to reconstruct what just happened and how much time had passed.

“Connor, can you hear me?” She clicked the plate back to its original position. He looked at his chest which was exposed now.

“You restarted me?” His voice was more concerned than confused. “You…” His mouth hung open a bit then he gripped her hand that was resting on his valve. The gentle expression shifted as he touched her face. “You saved my life.”

“You would have done the same for me.” She kissed his palm.

“You remembered what I said. I never thought you would need to.” His face was still shocked but he was coming back around. “Thank you.” His fingers grazed against her cheek.

“Ow.”

“You’re hurt. What happened? Are you okay? Did you see the attacker? Where-” His mouth was running a mile a minute.

“I’m okay and he’s still here.” She replied. Connor’s body sat up alarmed and saw the figure next to him face down. She held onto his hands as he pulled himself onto his feet. “He inserted this into your neck.” He examined it closely and placed it in his pocket.

“I’ll need to run a check on it. It most likely was a program to flush my memory and set me back to my old factory settings.” His eyes opened wide and sharply turned to her.

“They’re going to attack Markus! There isn’t much time!” Everything inside her wanted to scream ‘don’t put yourself in danger’ but this was Connor. A highly efficient android with unstoppable willpower.

“Connor.” She couldn’t say it. Couldn’t beg him to not leave her sight. To be so selfish to not let him out of her reach again. This is who he is. He looked back to her and saw her eyes silently pleading him.

“They need me but nothing will stop me from coming back to you.” Against the horrible gut feeling, she believed him.

“You better.”

“I need you to take this to Hank and tell him about the situation. The faster they act the better our chances are.” He handed over the drive. The most important piece of evidence besides the collapsed man.

“I… understand.” It was times like these that she wished she was a cop instead of a sheltered desk worker. If she could only stay by his side and make sure nothing happened but this is all she could offer. He needed her safe too.

“Don’t worry. I always accomplish my mission.” He kissed her giggling lips and escorted her to the main hall before she watch him run back. The door shut behind him. It was all up to him now. She of course fulfilled her side of the mission and Hank, along the police force present, started ushering people out of the building.

**Ping.**

She noticed her phone received a text. _'Did you get out safely?’_ Connor’s convenient ability to send messages directly from his head already calmed her down. Every time she texted him back, it felt like they were communicating like androids would.

_'The police are coming. Everyone is waiting outside. Where are you?’_

_'I’m back at the hallway where you found me. There was evidence of two other people in the attack.’_

_'Be careful.’_

_'Always.’_

There was a break in communication for a couple of minutes which wasn’t much time but every second dragged with terrible thoughts. She was outside with the guests huddled up for warmth. The police had calmly interviewed people collecting as much information as possible making sure everyone who attended was outside. They were planning on entering at full force. A couple more people had ran out of the building but not anyone she recognized.

A booming explosion blew a portion of the building and shrill of fire burst the windows. The crowd gasped along with her. Quickly, she texted Connor.

 _'Where are you? Are you okay?’_ The phone slipped a bit in her trembling hands.

 _'I’m fine. I’m at the backstage rooms with the main group.’_ She released a soft breath. A few stragglers rushed out of the building followed by the remaining officers. Less and less people were returning. Even the culprits, who were being dragged by handcuffs, were out.

She perked up when Markus and his group arrived but Connor wasn’t with them. Overall the group was in rough shape. There were burns on their skin and through their clothes. The seeming infallible leader was leaning on Simon until he sat down on a bench. The anxiety was killing her when she ran up to Josh.

“Where’s Connor? He was with you, right?” He struggled with his words not quite giving her an answer. Markus overheard and stepped up to her. Without saying anything he placed his hand on her shoulder. “We were separated during the blast. He told us to go without him.” She shoved his hand off her.

“No. He said he was fine.” Markus eyes were deeply sympathetic but ultimately grieving. Another ping sounded. She whipped out her phone.

_'Did everyone get out?’_

_'Yes. But where are you?’_

_'I want you to know that I have tried every possible solution to escape but I’m pinned down. I’m not able to move and believe me I don’t want to give up but there is no way out for me.’_ The pit of her stomach dropped when she read his surrender. He fucking promised. If he wasn’t keeping his…

_'You didn’t answer my question.’_

_'No. I’m not going to. I can survive a little longer but you’ll suffocate.’_ She let out a frustrated scream. He continued.

 _'Just in case the worst should happen, I left my memories in the computer in my room. You can upload them to any android and I will remember almost everything. I updated it frequently. So please, don’t grieve for me. I love you and I will return to you.’_ Her eyes stung at the last sentence she would ever read from him. Her breath shook in the cold air and squeezed her eyes tight. She listened to the cops talk among themselves. About how much longer until the fire department would be arriving. It wouldn’t be fast enough to save Connor.

No. That couldn’t be it. Her feet crunched in the shallow snow. No. She didn’t want some android implanted with his memory. They were his! If he wasn’t keeping his promise neither was she!

She sneaked around the backside of the building avoiding the police barricading the entrance. This part was still intact and was her best bet at breaking in. The smoke rolled out the top of the door frame. There was no turning back. She rubbed some snow on her handkerchief to use as a damp mask. She accepted whatever consequences may come from this. And with that same thought, she opened the door and stepped into the death trap.

Speed was of the essence here. Every second wasted looking around was another that could’ve saved him. Keeping low to the ground, she called out.

“Connor!” Nothing but crackling heat. Forging a path through the maze of fallen debris, she tried again. “Connor, please say something if you can hear me!” Was that him? She couldn’t tell if her mind was playing tricks on her but she decided to hope anyway.

The clothing hanging on the rack helped her grip the hot metal of the door knob and with a twist, it swung open. That was him! As clear as day, she heard him. Her movement grew more confident the closer she got and when she finally saw him crushed under a beam but still alive, she rushed to his side on the floor.

“Leave this instant!” He angrily ordered. “You can still make it out alive but only if you leave right now!” She didn’t care how pissed he was as she tried clearing the wreckage off of him.

“I’m not leaving without you!” She snapped back. Judging by the claw marks on the floor, he had already tried pulling himself out.

“Please don’t do this to me. Don’t make me watch you die because of my mistakes. Please just go.” He begged her but it didn’t convince her. The support beam had pinned down everything below his chest including one of his arms. As hard as her muscles flexed it only budged a few inches. That got his attention and he managed to slip his badly damaged but functional arm loose.

“My legs are completely mangled up in it. If we can detach them, I might be able to slide out.” He started to believe again. She went to walk around but there was a mountain of hot fragments of the wall completely cutting the other side off. It became harder to breathe reducing her to a brief coughing fit.

“Use something as a lever. Maybe you can leverage it.” His voice sound panicked. She snagged the closest object, a chair, over to him.

“Use my arm as a fulcrum.” His arm flattened next to the pillar and she wedged the legs of it in between. It was working until it snapped knocking her down unexpectedly.

“Fuck!” Worthless piece of trash broke. It was wearying to search for a sturdier lever when her eyes stung so much from the smoke. Oh! She remembered! Darting back a few rooms down the hall she disassembled the clothing rack’s bar from the stand and sprinted back. Coming back to the situation only refreshed the horror in her head. Was the wall caving in? No time to think about that.

“That will work!” Connor’s voice was so encouraging even though he should be the one losing his head right now. She slammed it into the space between the floor and the beam and pushed the pipe down. It was so heavy she thought the pipe was going to crush his arm instead of lifting the steel support. She panted as the burn in her arms hurt more and more. Latching onto her leg, he managed to unbury himself to his hips. Her muscles gave out and dropped the crushing weight back onto him.

“I’m sorry! I-” A hard cough interrupted her. She wheezed air back into her lungs. “I need to tap into my anger. I’m stronger when I’m pissed off.” She tried pressing down on the pipe again.

“Gavin Reed!” Connor shouted. Oh that was a good one. Her hate for him could last for days. The newly opened space allow him to reach under for his trapped leg. She was getting tired again but she wouldn’t stop now. “Your father!”

“What?!” She shouted back. The surprise nearly lost her focus.

“He’s specieist!” He said with disdain.

“I thought you liked him!”

“He’s still specieist!"

"Connor!” She would have laughed if her face wasn’t already squeezed tight. Even with all her body weight lying on top of the bar, it was slipping back but at least he worked out how to detach one of his legs in time. Her body fell to the floor heaving through the handkerchief for any clean air. Her head was starting to spin. His fingers gripped her leg in need. When she turned back to hold his hand, she witnessed him crying.

“You’re so stupid. You could have lived.” His voice wasn’t angry but pitiful. Her lungs felt like they were scratched up from the inside and she couldn’t stop coughing long enough to say anything back to him. Anything to comfort him. She squeezed his hand as the only way tell him how much she cared.

“But I’m so glad I got to see you one last time.” He was going to make her cry at this rate but instead she woozily stood back up and tried one more time. The muscles in her body were so weak and exhausted that it barely moved off the ground but he was willing to try if she was. Just as her hands began to slip off the bar someone else, way more powerful, pressed the bar all the way to the floor. Her wide eyes caught a glimpse of an android. Connor? No. It looked exactly like him though.

The doppelganger yanked Connor’s arm and pulled him completely out of the rubble. But in the process of his pure brute force, he ripped his other leg in half. No longer able to stand, she sat down and covered her mouth again. He swung Connor’s intact torso under his arm and pulled her up as well. Tossing her over his shoulder, he sprinted through the growing flames and kicked with so much raw energy that the last door flew out into pieces.

Being dumped onto a snow covered bench along side Connor was way more pleasant than it sounded. Anything was better. She spent the next ten minutes breathing all the pain away and listening to the two of them talking. Connor’s hand remained fixed onto hers throughout the whole exchange.

“Thank you.” Connor said for the both of them.

“You’re welcome."

She couldn’t help but stare at them. Everything was exactly the same except the clothes and poor Connor’s missing legs. He didn’t seem bothered by it as he continued talking.

"I thought I was the only model.”

“You are. I’m the RK900 model. I was made shortly before you infiltrated Cyberlife’s tower. When you freed all the androids, they didn’t know what to do with me. Eventually, it became illegal to imprison me and I was released.” Even though he looked and sounded like Connor, he was very much different in tone and personality. A bit more direct and factual.

“How did you find us? I never sent a-”

“Markus knew. Along with his companions. They were hoping to rescue you when the fire department arrived. I decided not to wait.” He glanced back at the building and then back to him.

“I also needed to meet you."

"What do you mean?” Connor tilted his head.

“I came to this gathering because I needed to know who I was designed after. Why I act the way I do but sometimes don’t. I am my own person but I think… I feel like you could be the last piece I’m missing from my programming.” He took a long nervous breath. “Perhaps at a better time we could discuss this-” Connor offered him his battered arm and the android’s confidence wavered.

“Okay.” He cautiously gripped Connor and their arms subtly shook. Their eyes blinked furiously and suddenly pushed from each other like magnets. Connor didn’t seem affected by the exchange but the other android was staring at his hand stunned.

“I feel different.” His eyes went from Connor to her then back to his hand. “I feel more. It was always there but… I could never access it. They never wanted me to deviate like you."

A soft laugh panted out of his chest. His hand dropped to his side. "Thank you, Connor."

"You’re very welcome, Caleb.” Connor smiled. She also smiled at the new friend and Caleb was processing something while watching them both express themselves. He attempted to smile.

A loud laugh emerged from her recalling that same goofy smile from a year ago.

“Oh God, its back with a vengence.” She buried her face into Connor’s shoulder trying to muffle her laughter. Caleb stood disturbed by her reaction.

“Ooooh, I see it now!” He laughed back to her. “Caleb, raise your cheek muscles.” He did as he was told but it only made him look angry. “That’s not… quite right but don’t worry, you’ll figure it out. I did.” Caleb’s face reset back to his neutral expression and shrugged. They were all interrupted by a pissed off Hank who busted into the conversation.

“You shits nearly scared me half to death! I would slap both of you if you weren’t so messed up.” He jammed his finger at both of them. “Don’t you EVER do something like that again!"

After he was done fuming at them, he squished each one of them into his arms. Caleb decided this would be a good time to leave and gave a slight nod then walked back into the crowd.

"We have no plans on doing anything like that again. Believe me.” She patted his back. Was she going to be adopted soon too? Did Hank just like adding people into his family? She internally laughed at the thought. When they all let go of each other, Hank was trying to catch up on all that had happened in the short amount of time he was out helping others.

“You look like shit. Are you alright?” He picked up the pieces of his torn leg.

“It looks worse than it is. These parts are replaceable.” She was just glad it never came down to replacing his mind. Hank turned to her.

“And you?"

"I’m okay. I already feel better being back outside. Whatever happened with the attackers?” Connor perked up at that question.

“We found the one on the floor, he’s already off to the hospital for treatment followed by questioning. There were two other people who were trying to wipe out the whole Jericho unit but they have also been arrested. No causalities, just injuries.” They both breathed a little easier.

“In fact, I was going to personally see them to the station but I think I’m going to stay with you guys. Make sure you’re alright and Connor’s going to need someone to carry him."

Connor ejected the remaining leg as it was no longer going to be useful which creeped Hank out. "Yeah, I’ll let you sort that out, kid. Sit tight, I’ll be back to take you guys home."

Hank walked over to the active cops when the fire truck arrived causing everyone to hustle back into motion.

The snow was so light in the air, she could almost forget the traumatic past few moments. Connor squeezed her hand again causing her to look back.

"So much for tonight.” He said.

“I think I’ll settle for being alive for now.” Glancing over to the rugged state of his limbs, she chuckled to herself which confused him. "I know I said break a leg and all but geez Connor." He shook his head at her but he ended up laughing anyway. She held both of his hands in hers. "I'm so glad you're okay. You are okay, right?" 

"I'll be fine." He gave her a modest kiss. “Thank you.” He whispered. The back of his fingers caressed her cheek. “While I was waiting to... die, I replayed all our memories together. I hoped you would live with my replica but I was scared. Scared that you would remember the me that existed today as only a bad memory and choose to forget me.” Tears had pooled in his eyes and his voice was shaky.

“I ordered you away but I had never felt so relieved when I saw you return to me.” He breathed heavily as a few drops slid down.

“Connor, you’re gonna make me cry. You know I love you too much to let you go.” She rubbed her eyes as he lifted her face. Holding back a sniff, she smiled at him.

“You are even more beautiful than the first day I fell in love with you.” And there it was. She was crying.

“Connor!” She whined.

“Now we match.” He laughed as he hugged her. She missed being in his arms. How his hands glided over her back and rested on her shoulder and waist. He was so precious to her.

“I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last one for a while but I have one last chapter in the works. Nothing story related. Just more smut. Thanks for reading! :D


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Just smut with very mushy feelings. Very NSFW. This is super graphic! Also a personal challenge being my first time writing from a male perspective. Connor gets an upgrade for their anniversary. ;)

Today was finally the day. Their first complete year together. A new chapter in life that he got to share with her. The first time he could celebrate an anniversary and he had a whole new upgrade to show for it. He had been anticipating her reaction all day. He had thousands of thoughts while at work. _‘Would she like it? Or perhaps it would be too weird? Wrong size?’ No, he measured it.’_ She had something planned as well he figured. As much as she tried to hide it, he knew it wouldn’t be an ordinary night for either of them.

She had beaten him to her house because of the upgrade’s follow up appointment he needed to attend. He furiously rubbed his palms together burning his excess nervous energy before he opened the front door. While he stepped out of his boots, he saw a trail of rose petals leading up the stairs. A bizarre message to greet him with. Obviously, she wanted him to follow it but his brain thought it was weird at first. He followed countless trails of blood, scratches, and other horrible matters but this... _this was fun._ Something pleasant was waiting for him this time.

She was hiding somewhere in the house while purposely leading him away. As tempting as it would be to break the illusion, he found all this effort adorable and was looking for her clues almost out of habit. It lead him to the bedroom first with a letter that read ‘Get undressed and put on this.’ He spotted the robe folded next to the paper which was a relief. He didn’t want her to see him naked yet.

So he changed and followed the flowery path down the hall and into the bathroom. She had decorated the whole room like a getaway wonderland. It must’ve taken her a while to set this all up but it paid off. It was very cozy. The tea light candles were glowing, the bath was filled up way too much with bubbles and of course flower petals were scattered over every surface. It even smelled relaxing. Lavender. She always had a preference for lavender. He noticed another note on the counter. ‘Relax and enjoy the bath. Play the music when you’re ready.” For what? He wondered what she was up to right now.

He slid the robe off his shoulders and stared at himself in the mirror. It felt foreign having one now. Even though he turned off all the sensors associated with his synthetic penis, it had its own share of problems just existing. Walking was awkward for starters. He accidentally bumped into furniture or sometimes his pants were too snug. The list went on and on but tonight all that will be worth it. He hoped.

He leaned over the tub and stuck his hand into the warm water. Temperature was 101 degrees Fahrenheit. A comfortable range. He stared at the bubbles for a few seconds thinking. Should he turn the sensors on now? It would give him some time to adjust so... He reconnected the slide switch into the slot in his lower back and a pulse of feedback shivered up to his brain. The cool chill of being naked convinced him into the bubble bath where all the new sensations played into his spine for translating.

He was really sensitive. Too sensitive but the level was set at its lowest setting. Was this really how humans felt all the time? The appointment earlier was fine so this must be accurate. He reached over the tub and activated the music which played through the mini speakers filling the room with mellow sounds of piano and strings. Pushing the bubbles away from his face, he sank in a little lower letting his eyes drift closed and his nose dip under the water. There were even more tiny pins of sensation in his face now. There were so many fresh circuits running around in him that it would take some time to get used to this.

He heard the door knob twist open, when she entered. Wearing a similar robe to his, she flicked the light switch off leaving mini glimmers of light speckling in through the bubbles and surfaces. She sat on the edge of the tub and in a soothing voice spoke to him.

“Happy Anniversary.” The dim orange glow traced the edges of her face so delicately that he had to touch her to feel it himself. She felt even softer than the last time he touched her. This was already worth it.

“Happy Anniversary, love.” His fingers traced her lips before she kissed them and stood up to remove her sash. He watched the robe slink off her arms and onto the floor. His eyes widened as her bare form turned around and pulled her hair up into a bun. He had seen every dip and bend of her body many times but this time his blood pumped faster. He should tell her.

She seamlessly stepped into the bath and sat next to his feet while she rested hers on his legs. Her toes rubbed up his knees.

“How was your day, dear?” She raised her elbows on top of the edge. The soles of her feet were climbing up his tingling thighs when he grabbed them before they traveled too far.

“It was good.” He massaged her feet while thinking of how to bring to light his recent change that he had been hiding from her for a few days.

“Oh, feelin’ feet tonight?” She chuckled as her hands scooped his ankles to do the same. He almost forgotten there were added nodes there too.

“HHhhmmm.” His toes wiggled.

“Long day?” Her thumb stroked up the arch.

“MMmm... yeeeah.” He barely paid attention. She noticed something was different about him and stroked harder into the pad of his foot. His eyes rolled back shut as he purred back. He _really_ should tell her.

“I do have something I need to tell you- Ooooh.” Her fingers were perfectly sized to slip in between each toe stretching out the worn muscles. He had given up on her feet and now talking was becoming an issue. “Remember when I asked you a-AAah-about updating some functions of m--MMmm-my body?” She had to have known with how she tortured him.

“Yes.” She switched to the other foot.

“I had saved up some money and went through a minor surgery.” She stopped mid stroke which disappointed him.

“Surgery? What kind of surgery? Are you okay?” She held his foot tightly like it was an interrogation.

“I’m okay! I had more sensors placed just under the skin. They connected them to my existing neural pathways so I could experience more pleasure.”

“They didn’t mess anything up or change your mental functions?” Her voice was full of worry.

“No, no. They didn’t touch that.” She breathed a sigh of relief.

“But I do have a penis now.”

“WHAT?!” She nearly choked on the air she was breathing when the words hit her ears.

“And an anus.”

“What?!”

“I have a-”

“NO! I know what you said but how- wha- why an anus?” She was crushing his foot now. Lucky for him, he still couldn’t feel pain.

“My foot.” He requested. She released it along with an apology.

“It was a package deal and I thought...why not?” He shrugged his shoulders. After a moment of her staring at him with new eyes, she chuckled which turned into full blown laughter of her holding her face and leaning onto the side of the tub.

“Awful wording, sweetheart! You have a-Ppfft!” She almost couldn’t keep it together. Her face was red. Either from laughing so hard or blushing, he couldn’t tell. She placed a hand on her chest as she breathed deeply.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you.” She giggled.

“You will.” He smirked back. Her giggles stopped after she understood his meaning. His voice became more sensual. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind indulging in a test run, if I could be a little selfish tonight. There’s no need for protection unless you want it.”

“I, uh, I wouldn’t mind... trying it out.” Her hand covered her smile but her eyes were watching him intensely. She leisurely moved over to his side and sat on his thighs. His body already ached for her touch. His hands could sense the subtle textures of her skin as he fanned them across her hips and over her thighs. Her hands slid up his shoulders, up his neck and his favorite part up the back of his head.

“Feels so nice.” He relaxed into her supportive hands. Her nails drew circles as his hands rose to cup her breasts. She mewed back at him. He chuckled at how easy it was to-

“Ah!” His chest jerked away from her touch. She was exacting revenge on him for all those times he teased her.

“Feels different being on the other side now, huh?” Point taken. Her fingers rubbed against his nipples as she tied her kisses around his throat. He tilted to the side as she inched farther and farther down. His unnecessary breath was shaking slightly from the flood of pleasure. He gripped her butt cheeks as he leaned back giving her all of his torso to work with. Her hands and mouth were stabbing needles of excitement into him. But he needed more. This intense craving to be touched and teased was building into something he could only imagine was lust.

“Touch me. Oh please, touch me.” He begged. The burning ache in his core was threatening him if something didn’t happen soon. _Anything_. His abs flinched as her fingers smoothed down past his belly button and then oh so carefully touched from the base to the tip.

“Do you like how this feels?” Her voice was rushing his arousal. With a light squeeze from her hand, his back arched into her. His whole body keened with delight. It burned so intensely but in a way that made him want to fry all his circuits. It would never happen due to safety checks but it felt like it could.

“Yes! Keep going!” He bit his lower lip when she pumped the shaft and her thumb swiped the slit on the overwhelmingly delicate head. “Aaah...” His mouth hung open while she stroked him. He could have sworn if he wasn’t in a tub full of water he could combust on the spot and yet he wanted more.

“Faster. Oooh. Please.” He almost forgot to be polite. His hips rolled into her grip as her hands smoothed up and down gaining speed.

“Like this?” Her words were heated. He couldn’t focus enough to speak so he whined and nodded quickly. His body was tossing between tense and limbless. Excited and relaxed. She was building him up to something he never quite felt in his life. Something that made him mindless and wild.

“More!” He cried out but she was already going as fast as she could until she stopped to scurry back a step. The sudden lack of touch dampened his frenzy. He opened his eyes to witness her head disappear under the water and then he felt her mouth engulf him.

“AHH! Yesss!” He was sure she could hear him or more likely feel his cock pulse rapidly against her tongue. He hissed and clawed at the lip of the tub. He wanted to see her so badly but all he could observe was the surface wobbling in a rhythmic pattern. Her lips and hot mouth were sucking all the way through his aching being. He hoped she heard the wonderful sounds he made when she licked the ridge of his head. She came back up for air briefly gasping before she saw his wrecked expression then laughed.

He kissed those dangerous lips showing her the same passion she rewarded him with. She rose out of the water and onto the mat. He chased after her and pinned her against the door daring her to disobey as he kissed her forcibly. She tightly seized his arms and slammed his shoulders against the wall knocking the fake air out of his lungs then she dropped to her knees. The sight of her kneeling before him with those worshiping eyes was uncanny. Like he was a god worth praising. She tugged his ass and led his hard dick into her hungry mouth again where she sucked fiercely.

“Haaah! Fuck! YES!” His head banged against the wall behind him and his nails scratched up the tile. After a few seconds of his flattened back sliding up the wall higher and higher, he spied her devouring him alive. He hunched over at the sight and loosened her wet hair out of the bun bringing it up to his nose to take in her sweet smell. His cries were pitching higher and louder the more she drew him into her. And oh how her tongue flicked over his tip then back down the base while she fondled his balls. He couldn’t take much more of this. He was sure this was all he could possibly endure.

“I- I’m I- AAHHH!” He doubled over and clenched a fist of her hair while he exploded into her mouth. Her tongue rolled all around as she milked him dry leaving him a panting, shivering mess. Her clenching grip on his hips refused to let him out as she continued to gulp his artificial and thankfully ingestible cum.

 _She swallowed him._ His skittish fingers slicked back the hair in her face and gasped at how greedily her lips clung to his shaft. His eyes squeezed shut as he surged the very last of him into her throat and moaned when she consumed that too. He stroked her hair as he panted heavy into the air.

When he was finally able to look back down, her eyes teased him and her lips slid off him with a loud ‘pop’. Keeping her mouth wide open, her tongue lifted his softening tip to show him where he just came and how the light blue excess dripped out of the corners of her lips. _Pure divinity._ She was too much for him!

He caressed her beautiful face and brought her back up to him to capture her filthy mouth. His fingers held her mouth open as he licked her tongue to taste himself inside her. He didn’t care about the chemical breakdown that his tongue processed automatically. She was perfect. They rubbed their slippery bodies together as their lips reunited.

“Bed.” Was all she managed to say between their locked lips. He struggled to get the door open behind her. Eventually she had to release him to twist the door knob open. Giggling like crazy, she gave him a long stare then raced to the bedroom. He sprinted after almost slipping on the tile. He ran down the hall and once she cleared past the door frame, he tackled her onto the bed landing with a solid crack. Her happy shriek turned into silence and she looked at the bed then up to him.

“Did we break the bed?” She asked.

“Nah, It’s fine.” He replied. She laughed once he reassured her. He took a moment to admire how adorable she looked beneath him. Then he cuddled into the soft warmth her body emitted and kissed the buzzing pulse in her neck. Her hands returned back into his hair and rubbed down his neck and shoulders.

“Mmmh, Connor.” Her voice went straight through him. He will never stop loving his name on her lips. Then she spoke with emotions beyond him and slowly he needed to see her eyes.

“Connor” She cradled his face. “Do you want to... Please, I ...want to...” She blushed and her words were barely audible. “...feel you inside me.” The sound punched him in the gut. It was so simple a request but the words tugged at his heart strings.

“You never have to beg for me.” He placed a light kiss on her lips. “I’ve been waiting for a night like this.” He lifted her chest up off the bed and trailed kisses down the center. Her legs squirmed apart as he tormented her clit. Once he was satisfied with her whines, he sat up on his knees going through how this all worked in his head. Her hands rubbed down her whole body and with her fingers opened herself up to him. She met his eyes briefly before shying away to the side. The amount of trust she displayed. He needed this to be perfect.

He lined his aching dick up to her entrance holding himself steady and fought against his wild urges. He pressed in the tip. His body instantly began to quiver in anticipation. He cautiously glided in until the wide head’s ridge met resistance.

 _‘I need to take her! It feels so good! Do it!’_ He shook his head. It reminded him too much of his machine way of thinking. She was so tight but he wasn’t going to hurt her. Never. He watched her eyebrows squeeze together while her eyes closed shut. “Are you in pain, my love?” He caressed her thigh.

“Keep going. I can handle a little discomfort. Please, I need you.”

“I won’t accept hurting you.” He thought maybe she needed more time to be fully aroused.

“I’ll be fi-mph!” His thumb circled her clit trying to relax her but it had the opposite effect. Instead he caused her muscles to tighten pushing him back out. Clearly too much stimulus. The lustful commands in his head punished him.

“Sorry.” He eased his touch.

“I’ll be alright. Humans don’t break that easily.” He didn’t want her to feel _any_ pain at _all_. He could never truly understand what pain felt like but humans thought it was better to avoid it at all costs. They even chose to bypass the experience entirely for androids. He couldn’t put her through that. Especially when she placed so much faith in him. Intimacy never meant harm.

“Well, here, let’s use this.” She rolled over to the side table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. She coated her fingers then messaged him. He shivered from the cool liquid but promptly relished the contact that came from it. She sat up next to him and lightly kissed his cheek.

“Physical pain isn’t always bad. There’s a thin line between pleasure and pain. Like pinching or pulling hair or even slapping.” Her hands wrapped enticingly while she talked. “Sometimes it crosses the line and feels good as long as it goes back to pleasure. You can’t continuously slap someone.” She chuckled.

“How will I know if i’m doing it right?”

“You don’t. It depends on the person.” His brain fought against how she manipulated him but he wanted her so much. “You won’t hurt me. If you do I’ll tell you, I promise.” Just as he was aching from how hard he was, she let go to lie back down.

“You should be on top then.” He said. His desire winded up in his core ready. The lack of control that slipped from his grasp only fed into his hunger.

“No, I want you to be in control. Your first time should be spent exploring. Going at your own pace. Finding what feels good.” He stared at the bed sheets at all the wrinkles they made. He had never been a coward but he was afraid of what she was. Afraid of how he would respond. Nothing prepared him for this. He would never forgive himself if-

“Give me your hand.” She said as her hand gently gripped his. “If it hurts too much, I’ll squeeze, how about that?” He took a long breath in.

“Okay. But any pain at all please tell me.” Her smile and nod helped convince him to position back between her legs. He hated how his mind justified this. He slid the tip back into her welcoming warmth and when the crest of his head began to spread her tense, he paused. She released a heavy breath and relaxed into the mattress. Nothing yet. He entwined their fingers together as he incrementally breached into the most sensitive part of her. The muscle snapped over the ridge and tucked him inside her. He squeezed her hand as his mouth parted open. He glanced back up, she held her lower lip with her teeth but smiled back to him.

“Why didn’t you squeeze my hand?” He asked her.

“It didn’t hurt.” She licked her lips and bit gently again. Relieved, he pulled back out. Then slid just the head into her again. His jaw was locked shut. She hummed each time he played with her entrance. Her fingers sneaked out of his grasp and glided up his arm.

“Connor, you tease.” Her head lulled side to side but she was clearly loving every second of this. He wasn’t trying to tease her but now that he was... He slid a little deeper into her. Her legs raised higher as a soft ‘ah’ came from her lips. Then he slid back out. She made a disappointed sound and he was hooked. Naturally, it was amazing being inside her but seeing her need him like this, was even more arousing. With each thrust, he slipped a few inches more until she could only speak in a series of “oohs” and “ahhs”. All of this was also teasing himself just as bad. Patience wearing thin, he sank all the way in until his hips pressed into her thighs. He filled her completely and she was everything he wanted.

“Mmmh! Oooh love.” He coiled his arms around her and rested on top of her chest. His face hovered over hers.

“Connor!” She gasped. “Oh god. You feel incredible.” Her hands held his face as she kissed him hard. Jumped straight to 40. They never reached 40. She was clawing at him and dug her heels into his ass. She jerked his hips into her needy channel. Connor broke out of the kiss as he cried out. His arms shook from the pleasure overwriting his brain. She was alarming his sensors.

Between the combination of her hips taking even more of him and the sharp pulling of his hair, he unexpectedly burst into a frenzy. His hands locked her against him as he hammered into her. Faster and faster never fast enough. He was chasing something in his head so desperately.

“Come on, baby. That’s it.” Her legs wrapped around him imprisoning him inside her squeezing vise. Her nails scraped his back as her sounds responded to each thrust. Oh fuck he needed her scorchingly intense body to take him. _End this or end him!_ He didn’t care! His body was burning up and maxing all of his sensors. He was gaining speed and could barely breathe. His blood couldn’t keep up with his demands and he was in suspension. Everything flashed as he screamed out his overloaded circuits then collapsed.

He watched her thrumming heart beat change from a drumming dance to a easy waltz. When his sensory functions came back online, he felt her hands caressing all over his body. It stung with a fresh sensation but he was not ready for another at least not mentally. He shied away and shuttered as he tried lifting up on his arms. She smiled at him as she cupped his face. Her silence left him alone to pant out his excess energy.

“I'm sorry." He heaved a breath. "I didn’t mean to...” He breathed again. “...so soon.”

“Sshhh.” She pulled him down to press their lips together. He couldn’t recall if she joined him or not. His hands shook as he tried to touch her face but she held his hand steadying him. He collapsed again but next to her this time. She had ruined him in record time. This was going to take a lot of practice. Giggling, she raised up to her elbows and laid a soft touch on his back. He shivered. Her fingers grazed down his spine and he let out a shaky gasp. His toes curled up as she continued to massage him. Her fingers kneaded into his tense shoulders and his feet fell back onto the bed with a thump.

“Hmm, that was... unbelievable.” He mumbled with half of his face buried in the bed. “But I want you to feel it too.” Her body laid flat on top of his skin.

“You felt so wonderfully good. I can still feel it linger.” Her lips nipped at his neck in the most delightful way. He loved the way she stroked his whole back into a calming rhythm until her greedy little hands cupped his ass cheeks and mushed them together.

“Hey.” He laughed.

“It’s so cute that you have one now.” She spread him apart and rubbed the rim of tight muscles. His toes curled again.

“Nnngh! Whoa! That’s still very sensitive. Have mercy.” Half still laughing, half pleading.

“Another night then.” Her voice sent a thrilling chill in his gut. He rolled onto his back admiring the pleasant hum throughout his body.

“Come here.” He extended his arms out and she cuddled down into him. He stroked her wet hair while her sucking lips on his neck sparked his interest.

“I want you again.” She said. Her mouth kept moving lower until she was licking long strokes up his entire shaft.

“Hmm! I’m all yours.” His pulse was stepping out of its sluggish beat the more she stroked him. She straddled his hips and rubbed his shaft along her clit. The wonders of her body was endless as she proved again and again how she could bend his will.

After enough teasing, she positioned him and eased down onto his lap. In unison they both let out extended moans. There was no problem slipping into her now. Her walls were slick from his own cum and pulsed all around him. Being like this felt similar to connecting with androids. Honest. There was no where to hide how it made the other feel. How much she needed him inside her. How she twitched with delight from each movement. His favorite part of her body, her hips, rolled fluidly in a circle trying to feel every inch of him.

“You fill me up so perfectly. It’s driving me insane.” She hummed. His hands joined her hips and stroked up and down her thighs in appreciation. Her hands ran up her chest, neck, and ended in her hair as she rocked into him. Drops of water from her soaked hair ever so tantalizingly streamed down between her breasts and past her belly button. His hands followed the wave of movement from her abdomen that gently crashed up to him as she lifted slightly off then back down.

Even though he was fond of fast, powerful thrusts, she was drawn to the slow, deep movements. The ones that felt like this was their natural state of being. No rush. Just occasionally a little reminder that they were intimately embedded into each other. His hips bounce up to met hers.

“Ah! Connor...” She gasped. He jutted up harder. “Aaaah!” Her voice was needier. He repeated again with even more force. “OH!” He accidentally lunged her forward onto her hands catching herself before she fell on him.

“Sorry! I got too excited.” He panicked. She giggled as she leaned back and reunited them again. He hissed as his eyes closed. “I love being inside you.” While adjusting the angle of his hips, he stroked her clit.

“Mhp!” Her insides clamped down on him with the most wonderful need to still every stimulus. The continual rocking of his hips along with his constant attention to bringing her closer made her legs tremble subtly.

She was becoming tired from all the effort and attention, so he rose up and hugged her to his chest. Her eyes peaked open to watch his. His hands cupped under her to lift up and back down. Her whines climbed higher when he thrusted deep into her widened stance. She was practically bouncing on his lap under his guidance. He timed each thrust up and pull down to her quickening heart beat until she constricted her air flow. Too much. Too fast. He reminded himself to savor the moment.

He shifted gears. Winding down to slow meaningful strokes which had her crying out in heavy gasps and clinging to him like he was her salvation. She was so beautiful.

“Connor!” Her shaky whisper teased his ears. He buried his cock into her even slower and deeper. He couldn’t help but think about how much she loved him and how she opened everything up only for him. The tip of his crown brushed up against the very end and her mouth hung open. Carefully, his leaking tip kissed her cervix. Surprised by how far inside her he was, her head collapsed into the crooked of his neck with a sharp whimper.

Then suddenly her desperate body rode him wild. Her teeth scraped across his neck as her hips cracked like a whip. He joined her manic mind and dove in and out of her like a piston. Her hands locked his face against hers. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Like a precise machine, their bodies crashed into each other again and again. Her hot breaths connected with his and finally her eyes snapped shut then a raw vulnerable cry announced her orgasm. Her whole body was slammed into the throes of pleasure as he wrung out each spasm to its conclusion. He felt his own arousal trying to catch up to hers when her muscles death gripped him. Watching her face wash over with overwhelming passion was everything he needed to feel completely united with her.

She slumped in his stable arms. The flux in her lungs and pulse were magnified as he hugged her tighter. His hands stroked along her back while he placed sweet kisses on her shoulder. They remain connected for a couple moments just enjoying the feel of their skin against each other. He nuzzled into her neck when he whispered to her.

“I want us to come together.” He felt her walls twitch harder around his dick. He would take that as a yes.

“I want that too.” She kissed him and gradually lifted off of him. He already missed her warmth but was pleasantly enticed when she turned on all fours and wiggled her butt at him.

“Wanna try this position?” She giggled.

“I’ll try almost anything... _once_.” He winked at her adding to her giddiness. He could’ve just went right back into it but he had another idea. He crawled up behind her and rubbed his whole length along her slit. Teasing was becoming one of his favorite elements of foreplay. He reached around and cupped her breasts all the while denying her progress. He allowed her hips to grind back into him but never take him. Instead he slipped in two fingers and leaned next to her ear.

“I still believe fingers are not quite obsolete yet.” He rocked his digits in and out of her creamy pussy just spreading her a little. Even though disappointed, she still met his tauntingly leisured pace.

“How about another?” He slipped in a third finger and curled them against her velvety walls. His other hand messaged her pelvic bone and clit. She hummed back.

“Another, love? I know you can take a fourth one. You’re doing so well.” She bashfully nodded not quite sure how to respond to his new tactics. He wasn’t going to torture her for long, he could barely stand it himself. He added his pinky which only contributed a limited amount of influence but now he could feel her walls clench as he twisted around relaxing her.

“Hmmm, Connor, please.” He wasn’t going to be cruel. That was all he wanted to hear.

“As you wish.” He kissed her back and removed his fingers. Every time he entered her it felt better than the last time and judging by the spiked heart rate this was the same for her too. She was the one who initiated the pace by impaling herself back onto him. He was simply admiring the view. How his dick vanished into her and pulled at him when he retreated like she never wanted to let him go. Such a silly thing to be entranced by. A simple repetitive movement but each time their bodies met it left him in awe. He leaned over her back and hugged her against his chest just as he thrust into her harder.

“OOoh, don’t stop!” She reached behind her and hooked his neck closer to her. His lips tugged on her ear and continued to pound into her. Eventually her arms gave out and collapsed her chest to the bed. He kept her hips up and penetrated farther in. He felt a pleading whine break from his own throat.

“Aaah! Connor!” She cried out. He watched her mouth become stuck wide open and her eyes squeezed shut. Steady. He wanted to time this just right. After placing a pillow under her, he dropped her hips to rest slightly elevated and he overlapped her legs to trap her underneath him. He had to spread her butt cheeks to loosen her grip on him. He started with a nice easy approach allowing her time to calm down. Having her legs pressed together compacted her even more around him. Every little movement felt amplified. He felt his own limit arriving soon. He missed seeing her reaction and craved her eyes upon him.

“I want to see your face.” He tried to remain calm as he pumped into her. She arched her back as he extended over her and shared a brief upside down kiss. She laid her face to the side watching him become overwhelmed by each squeeze of her thighs.

“Too much!” He pleaded. She was wicked woman though.

“What, this?” She clutched her ass and leg muscles snaring his cock into a tight hold.

“Hahh! Please! Not yet.” He panted as his hands held her still but she flexed again. He groaned and almost bent over.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Her breathy voice affected by her own actions. She slapped the bed excitedly and her eyes darted over to him. What? Slap? She wanted him to slap her? She laughed as she tortured him again. He decided to give her a moderately forced slap across the ass.

“Eeep!” She tensed for a different reason as her knees kicked up her feet by sheer reflex. Did he hurt her? The skin was tinged red. He massaged them as an apology. Her shocked expression transformed into laughter.

“Ohh! _Fuck!_ Connor!” She gripped the bed sheets as she released a heavy exhale. He continued to rub out the pain.

“That felt... good?” He asked.

“Very.” She giggled back to him. But her sounds of playfulness were exchanged for moans of satisfaction as he slipped easily into her relaxed body. He reached around hugging her shoulders into his chest as he experimented with his movements. If he adjusted his angle correctly, he should be able to- ah, there. He repeatedly stroked the perfectly placed bump he worked so hard to arouse. Her hips instantly tilted up towards him. The sounds she created went straight to his groin.

“Oh fuck, right there!” Her shoulders scrunched up to her ears and her fist curled up again.

“I’m so close, love. Come with me.” His resistance was fading fast with each thrust like a battering ram against his brain. Her eyes opened to admire his desperate expression.

“Anything. Aaah! Anything you want!” She managed to say between her needy whines. He laid flush on her back when he sneaked a hand around and vibrated against her clit. Her head curled closer to her shoulder and her eyes along with her mouth sealed shut. She felt so unbelievably good. So tight. So hot. So much to take in that it cracked his resolve. He doubled his efforts. He needed to make sure she would arrive first before it was too late. Her fingers entwined into his making a combined fist into the sheets.

“Connor!” She cried out to him. Her breathing was labored and her brows shifted upward. His head fell into the crook of her neck. His lips tasted her erratic pulse when he decided to let himself break down into a billion tiny pieces. Their bodies instinctually clasped each other mercilessly. Her rippling muscles pulled his cock into her and he snapped his hips in as far as he could then stilled inside her. He bit her neck as he surged inside her throbbing channel.

“Aahh! AAAHHH!” Her frantic yet powerful convulsions spurred him harder and deeper needing to receive all of him. He was overwhelmed by the need to have _all of her_ so he dragged back against her resistant walls and rushed in. His thighs slapped her ass as he filled her again shooting deep.

“HHaah! Fuu-Ah!” His mouth made no sense. It didn’t matter since hers was just as useless. He pumped into her three more times as she drained him of all he could give. He heard her cry out in response each time he unloaded into her sensitive pussy.

Even after the last drop, the constricting grip massaged his whole shaft in need. His fingers calmed back down into a circular rub against her clit and folds. She squeezed his cock once again refusing to surrender him and while he gripped tightly to her hip bone, he fed her hungry little mouth one more time with his full strength spearing through her pleasure and forced her still to remember this feeling. _She was his just as he was hers._ They both cried out their closure to each other and were immediately spent.

He managed to fall down next to her so she didn’t suffer from his heavy weight anymore. His sensors took a few seconds to kick back on and when it did, he was welcomed back to the sweet smell of lavender and bubbles on her skin. Her wet hair stuck to her face as she continued panting. He was the first to recover to a sitting position while she rubbed the sheets with her hand. His hands smoothed down her back and curiously opened her legs. He stared for a few seconds before he saw the light blue cum drip out and down her folds. The sight made him swipe his finger against it feeling horny all over again. His finger dipped slightly in feeling so much of his release still inside her.

“Oooh, please sweetheart, I’m so tired.” She could barely lift off her chest. He watched her body relax as all the fluid slid out. He took pity and laid by her side. He yearned for her so much that his arms smothered her into his chest. Her lips pressed anywhere it could reach. Each one saying ‘I adore you’.

He felt so safe when her arms wrapped around him. Protecting him. Body and mind like he could do no wrong in her eyes. Her heart beat danced with his as she nuzzled into his body.

“This is the best anniversary.” She said.

“And first so by default, best.” He smiled at her.

“Its going to be a challenge topping next year.” She booped his nose. The back of her fingers skated across his cheek bones and then held onto the back of his head. Her thumb twiddled his disheveled hair and her eyes stared long into his eyes. Her pink lips parted. “Think we’ll still be this madly in love by our next anniversary?”

He already knew that answer. “Yes.”

Her smile grew and her voice was even softer. “Love me forever?”

He kissed the origin of those sweet words. “To the moon and back.” She stroked his cheek again. “...and then more because that’s only 477,710 miles or 40 years.” She drowsily chuckled. Everything he loved about her could be recorded in this moment. Which he did. His hands sought out hers and brought them to his lips then he entwined their fingers together. Their eyes shared an unspoken conversation that neither of them wanted to end. He sighed as he melted into her arms. He could love her forever.

“Marry me.” His eyes widened slightly. He didn’t mean to request that. It just so happened to be on his mind when it slipped through his mouth.

“Connor.” She was stunned. His chest was going a mile a minute realizing how he just turned this so heavy out of nowhere. He would’ve done this proper! At a special location, time and he would’ve found the perfect words to lead into it. Not here. Not like this! Oh god he messed this all up.

“Yes!” Her heart was beating frantically like his. They hugged each other as they met for another kiss. But a longer, more passionate kiss. An excited 25. Their lips rejoiced in celebration. Renewing their love to another level. This beautiful woman who loved him just as much as he loved her was his fiancée. _Fiancée_! A year ago the word would have never crossed his mind let alone mean so much to him as it did now. Her hand pressed him harder against her lips. Lips that were for him alone and forever. His legs hooked around hers and pulled her whole body closer. Arms tightening each other like nothing could tear them apart. Slowly his lips inched off of hers but not before he sneaked in a few playful pecks all over. He returned to watch her eyes.

“Its still not legal yet to wed an android but...” He stroked her face pulling her close enough to touch noses. “I’m willing to fight for it.”

“The world will know we belong to each other. One way or another but you will always be my love.” She brought him into another kiss to seal their promise.

My one and only love,

Let’s be together, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving me such kind comments! It's been so much fun writing this!


	11. Update!

Hello, everyone! If you enjoyed this story, then you will be happy to know I have just completed a continuation including more fluff and smut! You can find it under the name Affections by Multiples or here.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788016/chapters/41968577

Enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
